Piratas: Libertad
by Flor Pirata
Summary: Todo se complica cuando Sofía llega al mundo de Piratas del Caribe ¿Quieres saber porque? Sólo entra y averigua. Te sumergerás en una aventura llena de romance, acción y humor.
1. Estrellita, Estrellita: Deseo

Capítulo 1 "Estrellita, estrellita: Deseo"

Era un lindo día en la costa y queda para su propia opinión, puesto que el inmenso cielo era de un color grisáceo y el sol andaba escondido por alguna parte dando a las nubes paso, pero podría estar peor. El océano infinito se extendía más allá del horizonte, de un color azul marino e imponente, aguardando quien sabe cuantas aventuras y peligros, estaba calmo, más de lo normal, y hacía frío, aunque no del que cala los huesos sino un viento frío que danzaba por toda la playa, en la cual se encontraba una figura femenina caminando a un compás imaginario. Esta se detuvo a la puerta de una casa blanca, no muy grande y simple pero bonita.

"Estoy en casa" exclamó ella adentro.

"Hija estaba preocupada" exclamó también, su madre.

"No seas exagerada" le dijo dejando algunas cosas sobre una pequeña mesa cercana a ella.

"En el pueblo dijeron que iba a haber una gran tormenta" comentó la señora preocupada.

"Yo no me voy..., no me fío de ellos solo del mar y para mi se veía tranquilo"

"¿Como sabías que te iba a pedir que nos fuéramos por unos días?" preguntó sorprendida, la joven le miró divertida y la mujer pareció entender algo.

"Además, te conozco más de lo que crees" y una sonrisa escapó de sus labios.

"Hija vamos, salgamos de aquí" le ordenó su madre suavemente.

"No mamá, el mar nunca me defrauda" dijo mientras alcanzaba las escaleras.

"No me ignores muchachita, sigo hablando contigo" reclamó su madre comenzando a enojarse.

"Sí, pero yo no" dijo ella subiendo para perderse escaleras arriba.

Podía escuchar gritar a su madre, llamándola. Dios era insoportable la situación, hasta por eso discutían. En la mañana había salido porque de nuevo habían peleado y decidió, hastiada de las peleas con ella, pasar todo el día afuera esperando se calmase la ira de su madre y la propia. Cada vez eran más la veces que ambas terminaban irritadas, una con la otra y gracias a eso la tensión subía acortando el tiempo de estar en paz.

Había anochecido y ni cuenta se había dado. Las cortinas de su habitación, donde se encontraba ya, estaban abiertas de par en par dejando ver un cielo negro y su pieza estaba iluminaba levemente. Se levantó de su cama, donde minutos antes se había sentado, y se dirigió a la ventana frente a si a mirar las estrellas pero para verlas mejor se apoyó en el alféizar abriéndola mas no había ninguna. Después de un rato mirando el cielo nocturno descubrió un pequeño destello.

"Hola...con que ahí estabas" sonrió complacida la joven al encontrar una.

"Así que andas solita" le dijo a la diminuta estrella observando un cielo vacío y a solo aquella cosita que lo adornaba.

Un suspiro de esos largos salió de su boca porque a su madre no la oyó más. Se quedó pensativa.

_Amo a mi madre, pero no puedo hacer todo lo que me dice solo porque si, soy su hija no su esclava, yo también tengo hacer mis propias decisiones y ella lo tiene que aceptar y si no lo hace... ¡Que se joda! Perdona, porque eres mi mamá pero es cierto._

_Quiero encontrar una vida para __mí, donde yo pueda o mejor dicho donde yo haga lo que quiera, tomando en cuenta que, por desgracia, todo tiene sus consecuencias y aceptarlas, pues es parte de eso._

"Deseo encontrar el amor, aventuras...Deseo libertad" murmuró cerrando los ojos, no obstante la muchacha no notó que la estrella comenzó a brillar unos minutos antes y ahora se encontraba en su máximo apogeo.

"Pero tengo responsabilidades" dijo en voz alta como si tratara de convencerse a si misma con una sonrisa triste.

"Una misión que nadie más puede cumplir" recordó citando a su abuelo con una risa al final. Nunca supo porque el viejito se lo había dicho pero tal vez algún día lo sabría.

Fue hacia el pequeño velador de su cuarto y prendió, a un volumen bajo, su vieja radio que en la parte de abajo se encontraba luego, se acercó a su cama y en ella se recostó olvidando a su madre, su vida, todo.

"_**La canción del pirata**_" escuchó decir a la radio.

_Piratas..._

Luego de su último pensamiento durante la noche, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo. Mientras que en el oscuro firmamento, un único lucero brillaba con fuerza...

* * *

Me dicen Alex pero que soy una chica ¡eh! tengo 13 años, voy en 2º año y soy de Venezuela. Este es mi primer fic jajaja xD y espero que les haya gustado. Si recibo por lo menos un RR seguiré con el y prometo ir mejorando. Se que el capitulo estuvo corto y sin muchos detalles o no se pero es como una pequeña introducción.

Aclaraciones:

"_Cursiva_" -- pensamientos

"hola" -- habla normal

Gracias por leer y que la pasen bien!

Bye bye

Reviews plis!


	2. Deseo concedido: Ahora qué haré

¡Ohayo¿Como andan? Este es el segundo capítulo de mi primer fic y siento mucho si hubo algo en el primero que los ofendió, no ha sido mi intención. Estoy algo emocionada, no pensé que recibiría RR.

Quiero agradecer especialmente por sus Reviews a:

_**jakelin sparrow:**_ Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado mi fic, gracias por el RR y te aseguro que tengo unos cuantos fics tuyos en la mira.

_**AkikoSamaN:**_ Que bien que me reciban así, gracias. Me encantan Piratas del Caribe y mucho más el ocurrente de Jack xD. Pero te imaginas que a todos se nos cumpliera el deseo¡Horror! Jajaja pobre Jack. Aquí te traigo el segundo capítulo, espero que con este no te marees tanto, prometo mejorar.

_**Thairis: **_Vaya pareces alguien con mucha experiencia y por eso seguiré tu consejo, gracias por él. Bueno todos podrán ver, después, si su deseo cumplió de verdad.

Ahora sí, no los aburro más y aquí esta. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

Chapter 2 "Deseo concedido: Ahora qué haré" 

Despertó con un sabor salado en la boca. Tratando de deshacerse de el tosió fuerte y mirando a su alrededor, se encontró a si misma tirada bocabajo en la arena a la orilla del mar. Se reincorporó sacudiéndose la arena de los pantalones vaqueros, que también tenía mojados, aunque solo de la rodilla hacia abajo. Se despojó de un chaquetón tejido a mano que traía encima, porque el sol estaba abrazante en lo alto del cielo. Quedó más fresca gracias a que debajo de eso llevaba una pollera ligera, de tirantes y escote pronunciado, verde claro.

Y antes de comenzar, sin zapatos, a caminar en busca de "civilización" echó una última mirada a la solitaria playa. Estuvo caminando un rato cuando a lo lejos, al fin, divisó algunas casas. Mientras caminaba por el pueblo, a donde había llegado ya, notó que todas las personas vestían inusual, hablaban en otro idioma que juraba podía reconocer, e incluso los edificios se veían extraños. Se sintió observaba porque la verdad la única que no encajaba allí era ella. Eludió a la gran cantidad de gente que corría de aquí para allá como si hubiera algo importante ese día. Y de un momento a otro llegó hacía un callejón sin salida.

_Madre mía de mi alma dónde estoy. Cómo llegué a este lugar. Por qué estoy aquí -se encontraba nerviosa-. Y si mi madre me drogó y me llevó lejos de mi hogar luego yo me __enfurecí con ella yéndome a una de esas fiestas y terminé remotamente peor...lo sé, es imposible -se desilusionó por que se le estaban acabando las razones- Necesito calmarme, no puedo, __**"verás todo más claro cuando sea el momento"**_ -ese pensamiento se instaló en su cabeza tranquilizándola un poco más-.

La presencia de un bulto en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón se hizo evidente como si quisiera que la joven le cogiera. Ésta, por intervención divina tal vez, se dio cuenta de ello.

"¡Mi celular!" recordó chillando alegremente por el aparatito. Lo tomó en sus manos, buscando en el, la lista de llamadas en donde encontró a su madre y pulsando el botón de llamar, el móvil mismo le dio la mala noticia de que no tenía señal. Bufó hasta más no poder. Algo más calmada, ideaba un plan para salir de aquel embrollo.

Y cuando disponía a irse fue interceptada por un hombre gordo, un fortachón maloliente. La miraba de arriba hacia abajo con un cara de lobo hambriento y pronto se le unieron más amigos malolientes.

"Qué hace una chica tan linda como tú por aquí" preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

"Nada, por eso ya me iba" dijo con una falsa sonrisa escabulléndose pero unos hombres con mala cara le cerraron el paso. Esto le preocupó.

"Pero podemos hacer algo para que no te vayas" propuso el hombre con una sonrisa maligna. Y se imaginó unas cuantas cosas que el querría hacer con ella.

"Si tan solo fueras lindo" dijo la chica en un suspiro irónicamente, esto pareció enfurecerle y vio como se lanzó contra ella, luego los demás hombres se le unieron.

Todo era un desastre, golpes por aquí, por allá y por acullá pero la chica salió cuidadosamente de la pelea callejera que ella misma habría provocado, ilesa. La escena era chistosa, la atacada viendo a toda una cuerda de bobalicones peleándose y ella ni siquiera ahí, quería reír pero si hacía eso quizá la descubrirían entonces prefirió quedarse calladita. Caminó lento hacía la única salida y cuando había llegado escuchó una voz irritaba que vociferaba:

"¡Paren idiotas¡La chica está allá!" la señaló.

La chica les saludó divertida antes de echar a correr avenida abajo. Sus hombres lo miraron con una cara dándole a entender que no sabían lo que debían hacer.

"ATRAPENLA" rugió el hombre. Y sus secuaces echaron a correr con su jefe cerrando la comitiva. "Ninguna mujerzuela se escapa de mi" dijo entre dientes.

Se detuvo, estaba cansada de escapar y los hombres aún le pisaban los talones. Estaba en otro callejón sin salida.

"Coño, esto me esta cansando" se expresó con rudeza producto del cansancio y del nerviosismo saliendo a flote su acento caribeño, venezolano específicamente. Pero vio su salvación, una puerta, no sabía a donde conducía mas pronto lo averiguaría.

"Es mejor que terminar en manos de ese tipo" se estremeció el solo pensarlo y abriendo la puerta entró.

El caos reinaba. Botellas volando, hombres luchando, e incluso mujeres indecentes haciendo cosas no muy decentes con otros hombres indecentes también, era el paisaje frente a sus ojos. Se agachó porque escuchó un ruido y segundos después una botella pasaba rozando su cabeza.

"Que impresionante" dijo riendo y se sentó en una mesa.

Estuvo un tiempo sentada sin hacer nada solo observando todo aquello. Aunque se le vino algo a la cabeza.

"Si yo hablé con ese tipo significa que le puede entender" reflexionó la muchacha buscando en su cabeza algún idioma que le pudiera servir. Y recordó el desagradable diálogo con aquel individuo.

"¡Hablé ingles!" exclamó creyendo que nadie le escucharía pues todos parecían bastante ocupados en sus cosas y fue así.

Sin embargo el deber le llamó y no tuvo mas tiempo para entender todo lo que le había pasado. Tenía hambre y como si fuera una aventura se adentró en aquella algarabía. Esquivando golpes, botellas y preposiciones indecentes salió del bar con dificultad pero bien. Buscó un mercado y lo encontró feliz al poco tiempo y comenzando a explorar en busca comida olfateó aromas y olores desconocidos para ella, viendo asimismo maravillas en una feria infestada de vendedores que anunciaban sus artículos y compradores que cogían de todo y fue ahí cuando recordó que no sabía donde estaba y no tenía dinero.

Siguió caminando con las tripas retorcidas y pronto el ambiente se llenó de una música agradable. Saliendo del bazar quiso curiosear que pasaba entonces fue a investigar, de donde provenía la música, olvidándose por completo del hambre que pasaba. Al llegar, descubrió un gentío danzando alegremente y charlando en un humilde salón. Todos tenían antifaces baratos pero bonitos y no iban vestidos con ropas finas sino comunes. Un pequeño niño los vendía en la entrada. La muchacha se acercó a la puerta para espiar un poco y el chiquillo la examinó divertido

"Hola" le dijo al pequeño que ahora, tras darse vuelta, estaba frente a ella. El nene solo sonrió y le extendió un antifaz plateado con pequeños destellos dorados. A ella le agradaban los niños pequeños.

"Lo siento, no tengo nada para pagarte" El pequeño al escuchar esto se marchó dejándola sola y ella suspiró volviendo a su antiguo labor de observar.

Quería ir dentro y divertirse un poco por que este día había sido agotador. Ajena a esto, había atardecido. Posteriormente la chica estuvo dispuesta a marcharse pero la criatura de hace un rato la detuvo de nuevo, extendiéndole el mismo antifaz; Solo ahora no tenía las demás caretas.

"Ya te lo dije pequeño no tengo nada para darte" le dijo con una sonrisa, fatigada. Le revolvió el pelo simpáticamente y emprendió de nuevo el camino. Pero el pequeño no se rindió y se puso frente a ella cortándole el paso. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

"¿No¿No qué¿No importa?" intentando adivinar preguntó la chica. Esta vez, el crío movió la cabeza afirmativamente. La chica tomó el antifaz y lo detalló.

"¿Estás seguro?" dudó ella mirando de nuevo al niño que dijo que sí con la cabeza.

"Gracias" Lo premió con un abrazo y beso la frente siempre sonriente. El pequeño se sonrojó ligeramente y salió volando, en sentido figurado.

Colocándose el antifaz en el rostro, entró al salón de la casa –estaba abierta al público mayor-. Pasó un tiempo desapercibida bailando y bebiendo olvidándose de todos los problemas que había tenido ese día pero la muchedumbre de un momento a otro comenzó a disiparse alrededor de ella. Estaba siendo observada por sabrá dios cuantas personas al centro de la pista. Se sentía algo incomoda ahí. Se aclaró la garganta pensando en algo para zafar.

"**When I dance they call me macarena  
And the boys they say que soy buena  
They all want me  
They can't have me  
So they all come and dance beside me  
Move with me  
Chant with me  
And if your good I'll take you home with me  
**

**  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegría, macarena  
Hey macarena..."**

La chica entonó toda la canción, bailando muy bien de paso, y a la gente pareció gustarle puesto que minutos después de empezar a cantar y moverse, ellos la seguían coreándola –menos las partes en español- y bailándola volviendo de nuevo a hacer una fiesta. La joven estuvo tratando de enseñarles las partes en español, que no fue muy difícil porque la mayoría sabía. Y ellos a la vez intentaron enseñarla a aquellos que no sabían y viendo que la fiesta se alargaba, la muchacha salió de allí puesto que el hambre le había vuelto con fuerza. Indiferente a esto, había anochecido.

Desatornillándose de risa fue al mercado de nuevo. Y no le importó el hecho de no tener ni un peso partido por la mitad. Advirtió como una manzana caía de un puesto sin el dueño darse cuenta, ella la tomo al vuelo y se alejó de allí lo más rápido posible.

"Esto no es robar¿verdad?" se pregunto así misma en vos alta mirando la manzana fijamente.

"¡Zorra!" escuchó a alguien exclamar y se viro equivocadamente porque le llegó un porrazo en la mejilla que la fuera dejado en el suelo si el bravucón no la fuera tomado del brazo.

Tenía la mejilla ardiendo y sintió sangre caliente en una comisura de sus labios. Sostenía una mirada iracunda contra el agresor. Nadie nunca le había tocada ni con el pétalo de una rosa y esta no iba a ser la excepción. Debía pagar.

"Creíste que te ibas a escapar" preguntó el tipo, el hombre del medio día.

"Cariño¿Sigues necesitado?" preguntó fingiendo sorpresa y con una voz increíblemente melosa. Se acerco a él.

"Así esta mejor...Claro, eres hermosa" sonrió dejando ver unos dientes podridos.

"En ese caso..." dijo simulando una radiante sonrisa. Le dio con su rodilla derecha, con todas sus fuerzas cogiendo vuelo, al aparato reproductor masculino del sujeto –o a la entrepierna, no lo supo bien-. Él aulló de dolor poniendo los ojos en blanco. Se llevó las manos a esa zona.

"Tendrás suerte si puedes tener hijos o mejor aún si te puedes levantar" le susurro y se precipitó, queriendo solo escapar. Muerta de la risa llegó hasta un muelle, puesto que estaba cerca de los límites de la cuidad, y escuchando a unos hombres ir tras ella se introdujo en uno de los barriles cercanos a ella –los había visto al llegar-. Un rato después asomó su cabeza afuera no habiendo nadie. Miró al cielo.

"Qué hice yo para que me odiaras" preguntó pensando que Él podría responderle. Oyó personas hablando y se introdujo de nuevo esperando que no le descubrieran. Estuvo un tiempo así hasta que el sueño le venció todo otro mal por completo, quedando dormida allí, acuclillada.

Y entre sueños murmuró: "Ahora qué haré".

* * *

Aquí termina y espero que les haya gustado. Jajaja ¡Despierten! Ojala no se hayan quedado dormidos como nuestra protagonista xD. Porfa RR para saber como estuvo. Acepto críticas –constructivas-, felicitaciones, lo que venga xD. 

Ah! Mi querido Jack no aparecerá en 1 o 2 capítulos más para que no se preocupen por él xP. También he mantenido a mi chica en el anonimato y cuando el Capitán Jack Sparrow y ella aparezcan juntos en escena podrán conocer más de ella. (Demasiados "ellas")

Gracias por leer!!

Bye Bye


	3. Piratas: Esto no puede ser peor

¡Hola! Este es el tercer capítulo y siento haberme tardado pues tuve problemas técnicos xD Me disculparan ustedes pero antes de empezar quisiera agradecer por sus reviews a:

_**-.Angel Yukino-chan.-**_: Sofi amiga mía!! Que bueno que al fin hayas leído mi fic, y dejado un RR obvio. Gracias por todo y pues espero que lo sigas leyendo. No dudes ni por un segundo que no voy a leer el tuyo.

_**La Tusa**_: No te preocupes, ya pronto aparecerá nuestro querido Jack y pues que disfrutes este chapter también.

_**Bea16bcn**_: Después, espero, que se entienda el primer capítulo, pues sí sé que no ha quedado tan comprensible como yo esperé. Y pues he seguido tu consejo para ver que tal me va, gracias.

_**Thairis**_: Me alegra que te haya gustado y debo agregar que tu fic _**La Fuerza del Destino**_ está muy bueno. Ella también espera salir bien de todo este embrollo ¡Ah! Está cerca la llegada del Capitán Sparrow así que no problem jajaja xD.

Y sin más que decir les dejo para que lean.

Chapter 3 "Piratas: Esto no puede ser peor"

Era una bella mañana en el Caribe. Cayo Verde (Cuba), una pequeña isla, despertaba bajo los suaves rayos del astro rey entibiando a su vez, la tierra entera y hasta los confines del mundo y más allá. El celeste cielo estaba despejado, acompañado de un mar azul verdoso calmo. La cuidad, algo somnolienta aún, ya estaba en movimiento. En el muelle del pueblo, había un gran revuelo desde más temprano ya que los marineros cargaban grandes mercancías a los imponentes barcos que partirían esa misma mañana del puerto.

Despertó adolorida. Se encontró a sí misma sentada en lo que parecía ser algo de madera redondeado _¡Qué gran descubrimiento!_ Al moverse, para deshacerse del entumecimiento sintió que todo su alrededor era volcado violentamente. Un pequeño grito salió de su garganta por la sorpresa.

-¿Donde estoy?- preguntó al aire de malas pulgas, pues al ser tirada de un lado, sin previo aviso, se había echo más daño aún del que ya traía en el cuerpo por dormir en una mala posición.

Esperando despertar de lo que ella calificaba un mal sueño, trató de recordar que había pasado y como una película en cámara rápida todo lo sucedido el día anterior apareció en su mente. Y sacando la mitad superior de su cuerpo del barril en el cual se encontraba observó que estaba en una polvorienta y mohosa bodega. Salió del barril cuidadosamente viendo que no le fuera a pasar nada más porque recapitulando ya estaba algo asustada por todo lo que le había ocurrido.

El suelo se balanceaba suavemente de un lado al otro como el movimiento de las olas a la orilla del mar y por eso le costó llegar a uno de los estantes. ¡Ah! Había olvidado mencionar que el bodegón donde se hallaba tenía aquellos estantes de madera vieja que contenían vinos pero a ella le dio la ligera impresión de que no era exactamente eso lo que había allí.

-Pero no estoy en una caja de madera...en alta mar, ¿verdad?- dudó la joven por el aún constante movimiento y el hecho de que todo su alrededor fuera de madera.

-_Sin embargo después de todo lo que ha acontecido, no tengo ni idea de que creer_-

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- preguntó sacando una de las botellas que guardaba el estante donde ella estaba apoyada.

-No es vino, estoy segura- dijo después de haber olisqueado el contenido del frasco.

-Pero mal no huele- comentó queriendo probar. Escuchó un ruido que le asustó dejando caer la botella, rompiéndose esta en mil pedazos.

-¡Ah!- exclamó viendo una horrible rata correr de un lado a otro. Su cara se tornó en una mueca de asco. Tomó otro envase de vidrio lleno de aquel aromático líquido ambarino.

-Ahora sí- estuvo dispuesta a beberlo pero escuchó un nuevo ruido como el de unas llaves abriendo una puerta y soltó el frasco añadiendo más al desastre que ya había por la otra botella rota.

No tuvo tiempo para hacer nada y se escondió detrás de una pila de barriles cercanos rogando que no le descubrieran. La persona pareció buscar unas cuantas botellas en otra parte del estante y salir de nuevo. Ella contuvo la alegría que le invadía.

-Y celebraré mi grandiosa habilidad de esconderme brindando con esa rica bebida- dijo divertida surgiendo de su escondite y haciendo una exagerada reverencia a alguien invisible. Se aproximó a unos de los estantes a coger otra botella.

- ¡Argh! ¿Qué tal muñeca?- escuchó detrás de ella y se sobresaltó. La botella que tenía entre sus manos salió volando por los aires estrellándose contra el suelo. Se dio vuelta alarmada, asustada viendo como un hombre con muy mala le miraba de arriba a abajo.

-_Upps, espero que esas cosas no sean caras_-

-¡¿Qué has hecho niñata?!- preguntó el hombre horrorizado mirando las 3 botellas y el licor esparcido por todo el suelo, desperdiciado.

-Como que niña, soy una mujer si no se dio cuenta además no eso debe valer tanto- se cruzó de brazos molesta con aquel individuo. (N/a: que ironía xD)

El sujeto desenfundó una espada con indignación apuntando a la joven, ésta procuró decir algo prudente y aunque no quería, la situación lo ameritaba.

-Yo no quise romper nada señor, lo juro- tragó saliva fuerte expresando preocupación pues temía por su vida.

-Tres grandes botellas de nuestro preciado ron desaprovechadas- se lamentó el tipo sin dejar de apuntarla.

-_Sabía que no era vino...pero en que piensas mujer, este está a punto de matarte y tú pensando en cualquier otra cosa!_- se reprendió mentalmente

-Te la verás con mi capitán- sonó como los niños pequeños cuando están molestos y van a acusar al agresor con su mamá. La chica estuvo muy cerca de reírse pero la espada la ponía algo nerviosa olvidándose de ello.

-Andando- le dijo rudamente pinchándole con la espada pero sin llegar a herirle.

-¡Hey! Cuidado donde pones eso amigo- protestó ella.

La puerta, al otro lado de la habitación, estaba abierta y daba paso a un piso que se asemejaba a un almacén llenos de especias, animales y otras cosas que no pudo descifrar porque eran muy extrañas. El hombre la guió hacia unas escaleras que subiendo llegó a otro piso donde había hamacas colgando del techo o eso parecían. _Estúpidas escaleras_, pensó viendo que su única salida era subir otras escaleras. Avanzó lentamente pensando en cuales eran las posibilidades de estar en un barco. Cuando llegó arriba miró que se encontraba en la cubierta de un barco sabrá dios donde. Y peor aún, sabrá dios con quienes aunque con la demostración de afecto del tipo bastaba y sobraba saber que no era muy amables. Se podía ver a fuertes hombres trabajando por toda cubierta.

-Solo a mí me pasa esto- suspirando a más no poder.

Una vez que llegaron al frente de una puerta, luego de cruzar media cubierta, el sujeto le tiró al piso quedando ella de rodillas. La chica se quejó y el individuo solo rió.

-¡Bruto! ¡Animal!- exclamaba la chica desde el suelo.

-¡Calla!- bramó el hombre y le fuera dado una buena bofetada si otro hombre no lo fuera, milagrosamente, interrumpido saliendo de la puerta misteriosa puerta.

-Maestre Jones...-dijo con una sonrisa impertinente. Pero en sus ojos, en su semblante se podía descifrar que si aquel tipo le ponía una mano encima a la joven estaría muerto en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

-Capitán, un polizón- dijo apuntando a la chica. Ella solo sonrió nerviosa pues le daba miedo lo que aquel capitán podría hacer con ella.

-¿Y qué hacemos Jones? ¿Le tiramos al mar?- el pirata asintió emocionado y la chica se preocupó. Comenzó a planear una idea porque no iba a ser tan fácil vencerla.

El capitán se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la chica. Y le sonrió picaronamente mientras le cogía del mentón mirándola intensamente.

-Supongo que tú no debes estar de acuerdo con esto-

-Por supuesto que no quiero que me tiren por la borda!!... ¿Le gustaría a usted?- La chica lo dejó en jaque. Supo que había sido insolente y también había minado su última posibilidad de salir bien parada de aquel lío pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

El capitán sonrió atrevido. A él, le gustaban las chicas de carácter fuerte y esta chica calzaba a la perfección. Esa rebeldía le atraía de la muchacha, que apenas conocía. Era primera vez que la veía pero eso no impidió que le interesara, para nada.

-Bien, entonces dime tú que hacemos- ésta abrió y cerró varias veces la boca queriendo hablar pero no le salía ninguna palabra.

El capitán le sonrió de nuevo impertinente y se levantó de sopetón. Por poco, y la muchacha se cayó de boca puesto que todo su cuerpo se había acercado al capitán.

-Bien, Maestre Jones esta chica tendrá un día agitado- sonrió con esa sonrisita típica de el. El marinero sonrió también y la chica solo se preocupó por lo que esto significaría.

-Si será...!!- gritó mientras limpiaba los pisos y todavía, según le habían informado, le faltaba lavar la ropa de la tripulación entera, hacer comida para los mismos y fregar.

-Es que si lo veo lo mato con mis propias manos!! Arghhhh!! Bueno al menos no me hizo nada "tan" malo- terminó suspirando y miró a su alrededor. Estaba a mar abierto entonces no había forma de escapar. La tripulación estaba abajo, descansando y nadie oiría lo que había dicho de ese capitansucho.

-No se si esa palabra existe pero en mi diccionario personal no es bueno- decía entre dientes.

Y así pasó todo el día yendo de aquí para allá limpiándolo todo. Esquivó a la tripulación puesto que no quería más problemas de los que ya tenía. Llevaban ropas simples porque el calor que hacía, dios mío que era fuerte! Ya en la noche, exhausta, tuvo que ir a la cocina pues el capitán la había mandado a llamar para presentarla oficialmente ante la tripulación.

-Vamos, tu puedes- se alentaba la chica mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su destino.

-Veo que ya llegaste- dijo el capitán con esa sonrisita de "Estoy buenísimo y lo sé jajaja" que ya le estaba cansando cuando le vio llegar.

-Señores, me temo que esta dama aquí presente ha aparecido de repente en nuestro barco- se escucharon murmullos seguidos de un abucheo y alboroto.

-Ni que yo quisiera estar aquí- el capitán le escuchó e igualmente la ignoró.

-Calma muchachos, he decidido no tirarla por la borda pues nos puede servir de mucha ayuda, ¿No lo creen ustedes?- esperó una respuesta afirmativa por parte de todos los presentes menos la chica y minutos después estaban todos felices y gritando alegremente menos la chica.

-Sabía que les gustaría la idea y ahora, pues todo el mundo a celebrar no por nada somos piratas!- exclamó él y la chica casi se nos muere atragantada escuchando lo último. Se dio cuenta de ello y le dio una cuantas palmaditas en la espalda mientras los otros marineros se emborrachaban y canturreaban.

-¿Miedo?- preguntó susurrándole el capitán, divertido por la actitud de la chica.

-Ya quisieras- le dijo y poco después echó a correr en algún lugar del barco donde no le encontraran.

-Qué más puede pasar- se preguntó y el sueño le venció quedando dormida en unas cuerdas, acurrucada.

-¡Ah!- exclamó.

Estaba desparramada en unas cuerdas gruesas, como para amarrar las velas, amontonadas, mojada, viendo como uno de los piratas traía un balde en la mano y adivinó lo que había pasado. Había pasado allí toda la noche y su cuerpo, pues ya se había acostumbrado a no dormir muy cómodo.

-¡¿Pero que te pasa?!- preguntó escandalizada porque corría un viento suave pero frío, pues el día no estaba muy soleado, y ella toda mojada iba a coger un resfriado.

-A trabajar holgazana- le ordenó el pirata de apellido Jones, si no era ese su nombre.

La chica gruñía mientras se levantaba en dificultad. El hombre le tiró un trapo y mojó el suelo puesto que el tobo todavía tenía agua.

-Ese idiota que se cree, no soy su criada...tengo que hacer algo para salir de aquí- susurró la última parte para que los piratas cerca suyo le no oyeran restregando con fuerza el piso.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en ese barco –le pareció una semana-, que espiando a la tripulación, se enteró que tenía por nombre "The Conqueror", o sea "El Conquistador" en español.

Conoció un poco más -por la tripulación- al Capitán Alexander Smith, dueño de la embarcación. Él, era de la nobleza y como tal debió aprender idiomas, leer y escribir los mismos, economía y finanzas y muchas otras cosas más, o sea el típico niño rico mimado. Escuchó también, en una de tantas borracheras -de esas en que los piratas dicen de todo- que él había dejado esa vida llena de comodidades para ver el mundo real, pues el que sus padres le habían pintado no le convencía para nada. Los marineros comentaron además que tenía un motivo oculto y ellos como personas inteligentes -cosa que la chica dudó- lo notaron, y constaba en que la mujer que el capitán amaba lo había engañado y él con el corazón destrozado partió en busca de algo que lo sanara. Ella no supo cuanta razón había en esto ni tampoco como lo supieron, pues el capitán no se veía como alguien que se larga a hablar de su vida privada pero como existe un dicho popular que dice "Los niños, los locos y los borrachos dicen la verdad" decidió creerles.

-Vaya...- la chica reflexionó después de escuchar todo aquello.

Mientras estuvo ahí extrañó su casa, su madre, que era pesada la mayoría del tiempo pero igual le quería, y todo lo relacionado con su "mundo" pues en el cual se encontraba no parecían ser muy modernos. Una y otra vez pensó como había podido ir a parar quien sabe donde, mas no había razón para ello. No había echo nada malo, la peleas con su madre, como la que tuvo la noche antes de aparecer en esa época, eran pan de todos los días. Y a la mitad de la semana se rindió, el cerebro sólo le dio para rezar porque todo se aclarara lo más rápido posible.

Ella, por otra parte, también estaba mejor de lo que pensó que estaría. Claro, todos los que circulaban por ahí eran hombres y como tales, una que otra vez le molestaban, le hacían un par de preposiciones que no eran muy convincentes y uno que otro trataba de llevar a cabo su preposición pero ella al instante, como una dama, les mandaba a freír monos al África (N/a: en África no hay monos, por si acaso xD) pero a veces dependía de la ocasión o el humor de la chica.

En todo ese tiempo, siempre sintió una mirada penetrante sobre ella. No sabía de quien, pues no había podido descubrirlo pero era constante. Sólo cuando le pillaba desprevenida le ponía los pelos de punta pero de resto se acostumbró. No lo sabía, pero al capitán le atraía. Él la inspeccionaba, queriendo descubrir que hacía que sintiera esa fuerza hacia ella. Y sus hombres no le tocaban ni un pelo, pues él pensaba que sería el único que podría "domar" a esa chiquilla revoltosa.

-Dios, no sé ni cuanto tiempo llevo en este lugar, no querrías darme siquiera una pista de que hago aquí...por favor- milagrosamente el capitán Smith le había dado el día libre y andaba por ahí, vagando, sin hacer nada.

-¡Niña!- le llamó alguien, y ella extrañada le reconoció la voz respondiéndole:

-Hoy no trabajo Jones, el capitán...-

-El capitán quiere que vayas a verlo- dijo Jones cortante.

-_Y ahora éste que quiere_- se preguntó a misma tornando los ojos mientras se levantaba.

-Espera, dijo que llevaras esto- dijo ahora éste sonriendo.

-Qué...?- se quedó con la pregunta en la boca, pues al girarse observó como el marino le extendía un vestido.

-¡Ja! ¿Eso fue un chiste? Porque no me reí- dijo seria la muchacha.

-Y también dijo que si te rehusabas comerías con la tripulación...- dijo Jones sonriente y con un dejo de misterio. La joven le miró con una cara de "Tú qué crees".

-Desnuda- finalizó él. Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y cogió el vestido obediente refunfuñando y lanzando unas cuantas maldiciones al capitán.

-Ese Smith me las va a pagar- masculló enojada.

Antes de entrar al camarote de Alexander recordó como se veía una vez puesto el vestido. Era un gran vestido color rojo. Llevaba un gran talle del tipo corsé con un escote estraples. El talle estaba confeccionado en tela bordad en flores y usaba encaje negro en los bordes superior e inferior. La falda también combinaba el negro con un rojo más intenso y estaba compuesto por capas intercaladas con tul negro.

-_Muy lindo el vestido_-

Puso su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, nerviosa. Aparte de encontrarse con ese atuendo tan sensual al capitán que de por sí era guapo, un rubio platinado de ojos azules y facciones varoniles; nunca se había sentido cómoda con las faldas, no la dejaban moverse libremente y en caso de emergencias, sus movimientos eran retardados. Aparte de eso, estaba bien.

-Vaya, debo decir que esa vestimenta os queda de maravilla- Se maravilló el Capitán Alexander Smith al verla. Ella se extrañó al escucharlo hablar español, eso significaba que él sabía que su idioma natal no era el inglés. Sonrieron ambos mirándose a los ojos como pudiendo ver lo que ambos pensaban.

-Gracias- Dijo ella igualmente en español, disipando todas la dudas del capitán.

-_Y que hará él con un vestido tan caro como este..._-

-No es robado, si es lo que piensas- Le contestó Alexander sacándola de sus pensamientos y contestándole inconscientemente su pregunta.

-¿Entonces qué es?- Cuestionó la chica curiosa.

-Digamos que un recuerdo- Replicó él.

-¿De la mujer que amaste verdad? ¿No te lastima el hecho de tenerlo, el solo recordar su aroma, el solo recordarla sabiendo que nunca será ni estará contigo simplemente porque no te ama?-

-¿Se supone que debo echarme a llorar ahora?- Le interrogó ahora él divertido viendo la sorpresa de la chica, pues estaba seguro que ella había escuchado los cuentos que echaban los viejos piratas en el navío, todavía no sabía la verdad.

-Sería conveniente- Cuchicheó ella mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-La curiosidad mató al gato, querida- La chica supo a lo que él se refería y se sonrojó ligeramente pues era de mala educación espiar conversaciones ajenas como había hecho ella con los marineros. Alex estaba apunto de reír, pero se contuvo tomando la mano de la chica llevándole hasta la mesa en invitando a la dama a tomar asiento. Ella se sentó silenciosa.

-Si es así, ¿De quién es este vestido que llevo entonces?- Smith la miró fijamente.

-No creo que te gustaría saber, tu orgullo no te permitiría tenerlo ni un minuto más- Alexander en vez de sentarse, al otro lado de la mesa, caminó hacia ella. Y ella, buscó en su mente respuestas.

-No puede ser de una de esas mujeres...que reciben paga...etoo...por cierto tipo de "servicios"?- terminó medio preguntando.

-Sabes, eres hermosa- Le cortó recorriéndole con la mirada.

-No eres el primero que me lo dice- Sin interés miró hacia arriba chocando con la seductora mirada del capitán.

-Vaya, algo egocéntrica ¿No crees?- Rió él por lo bajo.

-¿Yo? Nunca- Se levantó de repente para enfrentar la mirada de Alexander pues quería que dejara de verla de esa forma porque ella no era un pedazo de carne.

-Sarcástica también- agregó el capitán.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó la chica descarada y el capitán sonrió.

-Yo te voy a bajar los humos-

Todo fue tan rápido y cuando por fin reaccionó, Smith le estaba besando apasionadamente. Movía los brazos como loca haciendo que el capitán le cogiera con firmeza de la cintura. Al separarse por aire, la chica lo empujó alejándolo de ella.

-Avísame antes de violarme con tu lengua!!- exclamó la muchacha molesta limpiándose con el dorso de su mano la boca, aunque mal no había estado él no era su tipo, además lo había echo sin su consentimiento.

-_Como dicen por ahí, lo cortés no quita lo caliente_-

-¡Oh! Te aseguro que voy a hacer mucho más que eso- Él le acorraló contra la pared más cercana y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-¡¿Que haces?! Quiere sacárseme de encima, por favor, no quiero usar la violencia- dijo empujándole para que se le quitase de encima, sin éxito.

-¿De verdad quieres eso?- llevó sus manos la espalda de ella con la intención de abrir el corsé.

-¡¡SI!!- gritó la chica exasperada pues no le hacía gracia que aquel capitán se fuera encaprichado con ella, y no pudiera hacer nada para sacárselo de encima.

-_¡¡BAJALE LAS REVOLUCIONES Y PROMETO CONVERTIRME EN MONJA!!_- tenía los dedos cruzados en la espalda.

Y justo cuando el capitán estuvo a punto de cumplir su cometido de abrir el corsé se escuchó un gran ruido. La muchacha logró separarse del capitán y ambos vieron atónitos como una bala de cañón de hierro negro atravesaba la habitación de un lado a otro destruyendo todo a su paso.

-Esto no puede ser peor- Fue lo único que pudo articular la joven.

Ahora sí terminó. ¿Qué les pareció? Déjenme reviews para saber si les gustó. Acepto felicitaciones, críticas (constructivas). En alguna parte, no se si lo notaron, hubo mmmm como decirlo, unos diálogos que son "casi" idénticos a otros de la primera película: Piratas del Caribe: La Maldición de La Perla Negra, y pues fue algo que me vino al momento y justo calzó, perdón si a alguien le pareció inapropiado pero quise ponerlo para ver que tal.

RR, REVIEWSSS por favor!! Quiero saber como estuvo este capítulo, pues a decir verdad, hubo como un bichito que me estuvo molestando pues no me convence mucho. En fin, nos vemos.

Bye Bye


	4. Más piratas: Glup!

Chapter 4 "Más piratas: Glup!"

-¡Maldición!- exclamó el Capitán Alexander Smith desenvainando su espada.

-¿Qué...qué pasa?- preguntó temerosa la chica a su lado.

-Nos atacan, quédate aquí- le ordenó el capitán saliendo del camarote.

-¡No! Pero¡Oye!- ella lo siguió con dificultad pues sospechó que el gran estruendo que se oía afuera estaba conectado con el fuerte balanceo del barco.

Y lo siguiente que vio la joven lo tildó de irreal, como todo lo acontecido desde que había llegado a ese lugar. Frente a sus ojos, la tripulación de "The Conqueror" luchaba enardecidamente contra otra banda de piratas que habían abordado el barco. En el suelo yacían varios cuerpos, la chica no supo si estaban con vida o no y tampoco llegó a reconocerlos pues el barco contrario destruía a cañonazos el navío donde se encontraba. Inconscientemente, en vez de aterrarse, dio un paso adelante como queriendo detenerlo, sorprendida por tal atrocidad. Algo le hizo reaccionar apartándose a un lado.

-¡Cuidado!- escuchó y poco después vio a un pirata con espada en mano que le habría asesinado a sangre fría si Alex no le fuera advertido.

Antes de que el marinero hiciera algún otro movimiento con la intención de matarla, Alex saltó delante de ella, en guardia y con su espada, para protegerla. Ella agradeció esto con una mirada y una bella sonrisa pero por su cabeza pasó un pensamiento de angustia; pues de una manera u otra le preocupaba lo que podía pasarle al capitán de "The Conqueror".

-¡Huye! Escóndete- le ordenó Smith rudamente pues comenzó a luchar con el pirata que la había atacado.

-Pero¿tú estarás bien?- preguntó ella algo preocupada y a él le pareció adorable y se alegró de que ella le quisiera, aunque sea un poquito; pues si no, no habría preocupación de su parte.

-No te preocupes linda, estaré bien- le sonrió, confiando ella, en él pero su cuerpo no le respondía pues la muerte era una posibilidad, remota o no y pese a que le había besado, no le deseaba mal.

-Ve- la chica notó que en el camarote no estaría a salvo pues ya había piratas adentro saqueándolo todo. Entre todo ese alboroto escuchó el sonido de un ave, una gaviota, e instintivamente miró al cielo. El puesto de vigía, en lo alto de la vela, le pareció el sitio más seguro en ese momento. Esquivó todo tipo de cosas que le se venían encima como por ejemplo diversos piratas, teniendo que luchar con ellos varios minutos cada uno y saliendo victoriosa de todos los combates pues cuando era más joven aún, había aprendido y practicado artes marciales sabiendo defenderse muy bien; también espadas, botellas, cosas que utilizaban los sucios piratas para pelear.

Lo único que no supo, de toda esa situación, era que alguien, desde aquel navío de velas negras, le observaba atentamente con una sonrisa delineando sus labios. Pero no puedo decirles con certeza si no se enterará en el futuro. La joven llegó cansada a la vela mayor, y escaló lentamente hasta llegar arriba. Estuvo unos cinco minutos sentada cuando recordó algo.

-Etoo...Dios, lo de monja fue por el momento, ya sabes los nervios¿si?- dijo rememorando lo que había dicho antes de que comenzaran a atacar el barco.

-_¿Qué estoy haciendo? Yo no soy una cobarde, tengo que ayudarlos en algo- _intervino su conciencia en sus pensamientos -_pero muerta no servirás de nada-_ ella se opuso dejando de lado la razón -_No me importa y no te metas más pues yo hago lo que se me venga en gana_- y después de esa pequeña discusión consigo misma estuvo dispuesta a bajar para ayudar a la casi derrotada tripulación pero algo muy parecido a un gran CRACK se escuchó por todo el barco.

-Glup! Eso no se oyó muy bien- dijo petrificada. Se escuchó un grito agudo entre todo aquel barullo, recorriendo el mar hasta perderse en la infinidad.

La vela central cayó pues su base había sido destrozada a hachazos concretando así la batalla, ganando los piratas rivales. A todo esto le siguió otro alboroto, que a diferencia con el otro, este era de alegría y felicidad por haber triunfado.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, aferrándose a lo que pudo para no salir volando mientras caía junto con la vela. Al detenerse ésta, de un enérgico golpe, ella abrió un ojo y por consiguiente el otro viendo en estaba sentada en el puesto de vigía, con la pequeña diferencia de que ahora estaba volcado hacia un lado. Se apegó a lo que antes era el suelo pues no quería resbalar hacia el océano. Se miró las manos, los brazos y las piernas palmándose todo lo que pudo para comprobar que estaba bien.

-¡Madre mía de mi alma como te quiero!- exclamó feliz pues se había salvado, milagrosamente, de una caída de vete a saber tú cuantos metros.

-Todo muy lindo sí, pero ¿cómo salgo de aquí?- dijo esperando, como si la respuesta fuera a caer del cielo. La muchacha escuchó uno de tantos cañonazos, al parecer el último, teniendo éste la particularidad de que estremeció mucho más el barco haciéndole caer al mar. O sea, que al final, fue ella quien cayó y no la idea, que no había aparecido tampoco.

-Genial, ahora ¿cómo salgo de aquí?- dijo escupiendo el agua que le había entrado a la boca.

Advirtió, desde las aguas, como la tripulación junto al capitán era guiados hacía la otra embarcación a través de una viejo tablón de madera roído, seguramente porque los habían vencido. Incluso, temió más porque cayeran de allí, pues la tabla no se veía muy segura, que murieran bajo el filo de una espada, pues si habían sobrevivido tendrían que tener ser buenos.

-_Por lo menos Alex lo tiene que ser... ¿no?_-

-Espero que esté bien- susurró esperanzada, refiriéndose al capitán del navío perdedor, con un dejo de preocupación. (Que mala soy con Smithy xD)

-Q-Qué frí-frío- le castañeaban los dientes. El agua, siendo un bello día, estaba fría. Escalofríos venían e iban, pero pronto su cuerpo se aclimató a la temperatura del agua, o por lo menos no sentía ya tanto frío.

-Que vestido tan molesto- exclamó pues el vestido hace rato le estaba molestando inflándose aunque agradeció porque eso era lo que la mantenía a flote.

-Me cansé- exclamó de nuevo haciendo todo lo posible por quitarse el vestido, importándole muy poco si moría ahogada. Lo extraño, estando en el océano, fue que pudo sacarse el vestido, quedando en ropa interior, y lo dejó por ahí flotando.

Miró una vez más hacia arriba y vio que la vela del barco, caída, estaba más cerca de ella de lo que recordaba. La chica pensó que podría estar hundiéndose, y no era para menos por todo lo que había resistido. Entonces tuvo una idea sumergiéndose totalmente. Y cuando estuvo bajo el agua, pudo observar como "The Conqueror" se estaba sumergiendo en la aguas, al igual que ella, rápidamente. Salió por aire.

-Si se esta hundiendo...tengo que ir por mis cosas- dijo sumergiéndose por ultima vez en el océano azul.

Nadó hacia el barco puesto que quería sus cosas de vuelta. Sabía que su ropa y su celular estaban en un camarote que había utilizado para cambiarse, lo más seguro era que su celular no seguiría con vida pero necesitaba todo consigo pues si no tuviera sus cosas se sentiría desconectada de su época, de su hogar siendo alejada de todo aquello que quería. _Perdida y abandonada, sin posibilidades de volver._ Sacudió su cabeza deshaciéndose de los malos pensamientos y se apuró. Al llegar, buceó atravesando las ventanas rotas por la batalla llevada a cabo mientras estaba a flote.

El Capitán Alexander Smith veía como su preciado navío era tragado por las aguas. Su hogar se perdía para siempre en la oscuridad cayendo en un profundo abismo del que no lo recuperaría jamás. Donde había ejercido sus deseos y caprichos junto a su fiel tripulación, que por lo menos seguían algunos con vida y agradecía eso. La luz de su esperanza, la muchacha que había conocido hace una semana, tampoco no estaba por ningún lado. Había convivido con ella toda la semana pasada y aunque pareciera mentira había conquistado su corazón. Se sintió devastado.

-Maldito seas- dijo, más bien, escupió las palabras con desprecio e ira pero en el fondo dolido. Sólo una sonrisa jugaba en los labios del sujeto frente a él, el capitán del navío en donde se encontraba ahora.

-_¿¡Dónde, dónde, dónde!?_- Se venían pensamientos a su mente ya que no podía hablar.

Buscaba su celular y su ropa. Escarbando un poco más encontró su ropa pero de su celular no había rastro y decidió dejarlo donde estuviera, convenciéndose de que solo era un aparato. Pretendía salir de allí pues a decir verdad era un poco espeluznante, si no fuera sido porque tenía una soga atada al tobillo que se estaba enmarañada alrededor de una silla.

-_¡Argh¡¿Cómo llegaste aquí?! Si no te fijaste cuerdita linda, bella y hermosa no es un buen momento para amarrarte a mí_- estaba exasperada pues se le estaba acabando el aire.

-_¡Suéltate estupida cosa!_- trataba de sacarse la cuerda a toda costa pero nada de lo que hiciera parecía aflojarla. Un brillo en la habitación le asustó un poco pensando que podría ser cualquier animal marino muy peligroso que se había metido al barco y detallando descubrió un cuchillo, de plata. Se estiró sin llegar a él pues la cuerda no se lo permitía.

-_¡¿Qué hago?! No quiero morir, no soy el capitán de este barco para hundirme con él_-

Hizo de todo por alcanzar aquel cuchillo, pero no pudo cogerlo. Nadó hacia una de las paredes de madera, y se impulsó con la ayuda de ella en dirección al cuchillo y cuando lo tomó se hizo un corte un tanto profundo que atravesaba la palma de la mano diagonalmente, dejándolo caer nuevamente. Fue tanto el dolor que estuvo apunto de un gritar y por poco se ahoga, ahora definitivamente se le había acabado el oxígeno que le quedaba. Tomándolo con la otra sus manos, antes de que tocara el suelo, lo examinó rápidamente. Cortó la soga y salió de allí lo más rápido posible que pudo, dejando atrás el barco hundido.

Observó atentamente algo que hundía rápidamente, aparte del barco que se perdía ya en la infinidad del mar, y halló el vestido, que ahora estaba allí porque el barco estaba hundido en su totalidad. Buceó hasta él, pues un sentimiento de culpa cruzó su corazón, el vestido no era suyo y su moral le obligaba a devolverlo. Al tenerlo entre sus manos junto con sus ropas y el cuchillo dio su último intento por llegar a la superficie.

Estaba lenta y lo podía sentir. Echo una última mirada, como despidiéndose de "The Conqueror".

-_No te desmayes ahora, tú puedes, falta poco_- Sentía su mano palpitar, tal vez no era profundo el corte pero estaba en sumergida en agua salada, sufriendo por el dolor y la comezón que atacaban su mano. Se dijo a sí misma que no moriría en ese estado, y tenía que lograr salir a flote.

Respiró todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron. Se encontraba en la superficie y alegre de haberlo logrado tosió un poco acercándose al único bote en pie ahora, como pudo. Escaló arduamente, pues tenía una mano herida y todas aquellas cosas con ella, un costado del navío. Al llegar a la cubierta del barco, se puso sus jeans y su pollera con dificultad. Pidió disculpas, pero no estuvo segura a quien, y cortó un retazo de tela al bello, ahora mojado al igual que ella, vestido y se vendó la mano. Dejó sus cosas en el piso, lo más escondidas posible y escuchó atentamente.

-Señores¡Hemos ganado!- gritó una voz y toda una tripulación rompió en aplausos, gritos, cantos, de todo, para celebrar.

-Y ahora, ex-capitán Smith, sus últimas palabras?- preguntó cierta voz, que se le hacia familiar, con cierto tono de diversión. Se acercó un poco más a la escena, sin que le descubrieran pues todos estaban pendientes de lo que iba a acontecer. Los que quedaban de la tripulación de Smith estaban amordazados y amarrados. El aludido esta arrodillado y amordazado también, frente suyo había alguien de espaldas que lo apuntaba con su espada. La chica pensó lo peor.

-¡NOOO!- gritó saliendo de su escondite, dejando a su paso un hilo de sangre que salía de su mano izquierda y todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella. Gritó, pues no quería que lo decapitaran o mataran, de cualquier forma. Estaba ligeramente doblada agarrándose la muñeca pues el dolor de la mano no era muy placentero que digamos. La persona que estaba de espalda se viró hacia ella.

Su vista era borrosa pero eso no evitó que la muchacha viera a la persona que se había dado vuelta. Pensó al mirarle, que estaba alucinando. Tal vez ya había muerto y se encontraba en el paraíso o a lo mejor todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora había sido un sueño, o una pesadilla depende como lo veas. Incluso siendo un sueño (o pesadilla xD), sería uno que nunca olvidaría.

Era el poseedor, y siempre lo sería, de unos ojos color marrón oscuro, bordeados por líneas oscuras, que ahora le miraban con curiosidad, _a ella_. El pelo largo y castaño oscuro lo llevaba con trenzas y rastas, en él, también llevaba varios adornos colgados. Sobre su cabeza, una moneda colgaba de su pañuelo rojo, desgastado por los años, junto a su sombrero de tricornio de cuero marrón indicando así, que él era el capitán. Sobre su sucia camisa blanca, llevaba una casaca color azul grisáceo oscuro y debajo de ésta, un chaleco azul. Vestía pantalones bombachos de color castaño oscuro, que llevaba por dentro de sus botas de cuero. También llevaba un fajín y dos cinturones alrededor de la cintura, con su brújula, espada y pistola atadas al cinturón.

Él se acercó con un ligero balanceo de borracho o _ese cierto andar afeminado_, como se dijo ella, hasta quedar ambos a pocos centímetros de distancia. Los labios de él le mostraban a ella una sonrisa ligera, pero pícara y con esto acercó su rostro al de la muchacha quedando sólo a milímetros de sus labios. Ella estaba inmóvil por la sorpresa, mientras continuaba en un trance su corazón latía a mil por hora. La mano de él subió lentamente hasta su mejilla, dándole una casi imperceptible caricia. Smith observó esto receloso.

-Capitán Jack Sparrow- susurró ella y todo su alrededor, después de eso, se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Ohayo! Como andan? Jajaja como les quedó el ojo!!? Les dije que el querido Jack aparecería pronto y aquí lo tienen xD. Ya se que me tarde mi tiempo pero juro que he estado algo ocupada, con tareas, interrogaciones y controles, cosas así. Ustedes entienden xD. También he estado algo problemática o mejor dicho pensativa pues mi país, Venezuela, pasa por momentos difíciles pero eso no va a impedir que actualice. Bueno, hay un dicho que dice "no hay mal que dure 100 años ni cuerpo que lo resista" así que aguante Venezuela! xD 

A mi parecer este capítulo ha estado relativamente tranquilo, con la pequeña excepción de la guerra de los barcos xD. La verdad no se, así que dejo que Uds. decidan si? RR, Reviews, por favor!! Jajaja a ver que les pareció este capitulo y prometo no tardarme tanto con el otro.

Antes de despedirme quisiera agradecer por sus reviews a:

_**aLdI:**_ Créeme que vagando por fanfiction encuentro la mayoría de fics buenos xD Bienvenida a mi primer fic y me alegra saber que te ha gustado. Pues sí, la chica es agradable, cuando quiere xD. Bueno entendamos al pobre capitán Alex, pasar días, semanas, meses, años –creo que ya captaron- sin pisar tierra firme, o en realidad estar en compañía de una mujer pues hace que sea algo apresurado al tener la oportunidad de estar con una, pero te aseguro que es buena persona. Ah! Algo que me olvidaba he leído uno de tus fics y me ha gustado mucho, espero que actualices pronto tú también. _**L´amour**_ es.

_**Invader-Criss:**_ Jajaja creo que se pondrá aun mejor todo esto, puesto, que no se si te has preguntado por que esta ella aquí? Jijijiji xD. Saludos para ti también. Gracias por leer este fic.

_**-.Angel Yukino-chan.-:**_ Ya leí tu fic y está muy interesante. Quiero saber que va a pasar jejeje, aunque ya tengo una idea xD. Aquí está el capitulo ¡por fin lo he bajado! Tanto que me costó jijiji y espero que te guste!

_**Thairis:**_ No te preocupes, tu fic esta muy bien, muy interesante pero...Jajaja no esta vez no hay peros y te aseguro que no los habrá :) Pues gracias, mi personaje también está agradecido contigo :) y sí, es algo impulsiva pero buena gente xD El Capitán Alex Smith, bueno él no es mala persona y puede que llegue a ser un personaje importante, o no, depende del transcurso de la historia. Y he aquí, el capitán Jack Sparrow jejeje.

_**AkikoSamaN:**_ Bueno, que bien que te gustara:) La risa es un buen remedio para todo xD No hay problema, el hecho es que al final pudiste entrar y leer, sin perderte esta buena historia :) (Dicho humildemente xD) Creo que yo también prefiero a cierto pirata que ya conocemos todos xD, pero déjame decirte que Alexander no está taan mal tampoco Jajaja. Gracias.

_**La Cosa:**_ Al parecer todos los piratas se han puesto en evidencia jajaja. Y bueno aquí está Jack, que te pareció? No eres la única loca de por aquí, yo te apoyo! xD

Y esperando que les guste a todos, nos vemos a la misma hora y en el mismo canal! –o sea el siguiente chapter jijiji xD-.

RR...Reviews plisssss!!

Bye Bye


	5. Jack: Capitán Jack Sparrow

Chapter 5 "Jack: Perdón, digo Capitán Jack Sparrow"

Despertó de la mejor manera que te puedas imaginar, como estando en la más suave y blanca nube de todas. No quiso abrir los ojos, por más que los rayos del sol entraran por la ventana y le rozaran la cara haciéndole cosquillas queriendo despertarle. Su cuerpo entero descansaba en un lugar tan cómodo y condenadamente suave que le incitaba a dormir más. Tanta comodidad le hizo sentirse sobrecogida y se acurrucó entre las finas sabanas de seda.

Abrió los ojos abruptamente ya que por su cabecita había pasado un inocente pensamiento, la idea de haber vuelto a su casa y encontrarse en ese momento en su cama. Desde que había discutido con su madre aquella noche hasta un encuentro interesante, que no recordaba muy bien importándole muy poco en ese momento, no había dormido en una cama propiamente dicha. Además, todo habría sido todo un sueño, solo un sueño... Y el sentimiento de alegría que le embargó en ese instante fue indescriptible, le dio la fuerza para sentarse en la cama rápidamente. Pero toda aquella felicidad se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando chocó contra la dura realidad, se encontraba en el camarote de un barco y a juzgar por la apariencia, el del capitán. Contuvo las ganas de llorar y se prometió a sí misma no ilusionarse de nuevo. Lo único que no pudo contener fue un suspiro largo, triste.

Observó un poco más a su alrededor pues ya estaba despierta y no estaba de más echar un vistazo a donde se encontraba. Era una habitación amplia, pero definitivamente desordenada; _Al igual que la mía, con la o él que duerma aquí me debo llevar muy bien_. No muy lejos de la cama había una mesa redonda, más o menos grande y de madera, con miles de hojas desperdigadas por todos lados incluso algunas amenazaban con caer al suelo. Una solitaria botella reposaba sobre todos aquellos papeles. Y por último dos sillas, una cercana a la mesa y la otra volcada sobre el suelo. Ropa tirada por aquí, por allá y por acullá. _Definitivamente él o ella, es peor que yo_.

Sostuvo su cabeza en una de sus manos, pues se había mareado no estando muy segura del porqué y notó el vendaje que llevaba en ella. Comenzó a pensar donde estaba, y algo de lo que estaba completamente segura era de no estar en el camarote del capitán Alexander Smith. _¡Alex!_ Que habría sido del pobre. _¡Mierda!_ Le molestaba tanto estar en toda aquella situación, en ese estado "amnésico" como le llamó ella. Se levantó de la cama, sin inmutarle el contacto del frío piso contra sus cálidos pies descalzos. Se acercó hasta un armario, uno de esos antiguos, que tenía un espejo de un lado y deteniéndose al frente de él, una expresión de asombro se manifestó en ella.

Vistiendo ropajes piratas, pensó con sarcasmo: _Genial_. Su pollera de tirantes verde había sido remplazada por una camisa blanca, holgada dándole un toque inocente. _No quiero ni saber que hicieron para dejarla así de blanca_, pensó inquieta sobre la procedencia de lo que ahora llevaba puesto. Hasta la altura de la rodilla le llegaba un pantalón de color negro. _Me dieron la talla más pequeña... ¡¿Qué querrán ver estos degenerados?!_ El pantalón era pequeño y se le ajustaba al cuerpo resaltando sus curvas. _Pero mal no estoy_, lanzó un beso al aire guiñando el ojo y dio una vuelta sobre si misma alegre.

Buscó la puerta con la mirada y avanzó hasta ella cuando la divisó. Al salir, comenzó a tararear la cancioncilla de una película conocida en su época, Misión Imposible, y se apegó a la pared. Se agachaba, avanzaba rápidamente hacia una de las puertas del pasillo, observaba atentamente si alguien andaba por allí, incluso llegó a dar una vuelta de campana sin dejar de entonarla. Al final del pasillo había una escalera, pero al acercarse cayó estrepitosamente pues con tanta escenita los pies se le habían enredado. Cuando se levantó, algo apenada, pudo finalmente subir la escalera, en puntillas.

-_Bueno, al menos sobreviví... ¿No? _- Pensó dándose ánimos porque estaba cansada y entristecida por todo lo que le estaba pasando.

En cubierta, una ráfaga de aire le acarició el rostro, haciéndole estremecer. Sus cabellos castaños se alborotaban al viento y de un momento a otro le impidieron la visión. Cuando pudo apartarlos contempló un cuadro que había visto antes, recordando haber estado en una situación parecida.

El Capitán Alexander Smith estaba de rodillas en el suelo de cubierta, rodeado por la tripulación entera de ese barco y aparte con un hombre, de seguro el capitán pues era el único que llevaba un sombrero, apuntándole con una espada.

-¡NOOOOOOO! - Se escuchó un grito.

-_Se me hace que yo ya he hecho esta escenita _- Pensó la chica mientras se abalanzaba hacia Alex para protegerle.

-Hola - Susurró ella tímidamente pues no había calculado muy bien y ahora sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de los de Smith.

-Tu siempre tan oportuna... - Susurro él también con cierto alivio de no ser asesinado.

-¡Hey! Te salvé la vida, agradece que soy oportuna - Ella le sacó la lengua indignada al ex-capitán y se giro dándole la espalda.

-Por desgracia, concuerdo con él - Dijo una voz muy conocida. La chica abrió un ojo y después el otro, hallando al frente suyo a Jack Sparrow, el capitán del afamado Perla Negra. Quedó prácticamente sin habla.

-¿Qué ha pasado¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? Ya sé, es mi increíble atractivo que te ha dejado así querida, pero que le puedo hacer - Dijo el con su usual parloteo en un tono burlón.

-Un dios entre los mortales - Agregó ella sarcástica tornando los ojos.

-Me alegra que lo reconozcas, ahora, se te agradecería que te hicieras a un lado - Blandió su espada en un ademán de que se apartara.

-No - Respondió ella firmemente.

-Muévete, por favor - Insistió Jack Sparrow, pues no era su intención hacerle daño a ella.

-¡Qué te dicen que no! - Contestó ella de mala gana, pues pensaba que ese tal Sparrow ya no era tan inteligente como le habían hecho creer por no entender un simple no.

Esto, por supuesto, no le agradó mucho a Jack que avanzó hacia ella con paso decidido y espada en mano. Su intención era asustarle pero no contaba con que la chica de un momento a otro, y con un estruendo de espadas chocar, se encontrara frente a él, sorpresivamente con un sable. Una ola de asombro recorrió el barco y ella se sintió observada.

Lo que había pasado, era que la chica al verle caminar hacia ella con ese majestuoso porte se había asustado y ocultándolo muy bien, había estudiado el perímetro rápidamente encontrando a un pirata con una espada muy cercana ella. Entonces como alma que lleva el diablo, se había arrojado hacia él sustrayéndole el arma. Y volviéndose hacia Sparrow, defendía al pobre de Smith y a ella misma.

El pirata solo sonrió arrogante, cosa que lo caracteriza. El sol de la tarde arrancó leves destellos a los dientes de oro que se asomaban a su sonrisa.

-Vaya...interesante, muy interesante - Dijo Jack en un susurro casi imperceptible.

-¿Crees que es sensato muchacha¿Chocar espadas con un pirata? - Preguntó el pirata, creyéndose muy superior.

-¡Un pirata¡Mi madre!¿Dónde que no lo veo? - Al comentario de la chica se escucharon varias risas por toda cubierta.

-_Coño hay toda una cubierta full de piratas, y se ríen los muy...! Comprobado, la mayoría de los piratas son unos idio...mmm mejor no digo ni pienso nada, lalala_ -

-Creo que no estás bien de aquí querida... - Se apuntó la cabeza con un dedo -ESTÁS en un barco pirata, déjame recordarte – Extendió sus brazos como queriendo abarcar todo el barco. Ahora se escuchó un gran "OH", puesto que ahora había comprendido la multitud.

-_Bueno hay que aceptar que mi amigo aquí presente es inteligente, entendió_ -

-Si, si, vas a hacer algo o te vas a quedar ahí pirata de mala muerte – Preguntó la chica bostezando, todos los piratas se sintieron ofendidos y sacaron sus espadas para defender su "honor". Y así pues la chica quedó rodeada de espadas.

-Empezamos con el pie izquierdo - Dijo el capitán del Perla Negra, visiblemente cabreado.

-_Ya no estás tan feliz ¿no "Jacky"? _-

-¡UY! Mira como tiemblo -

-Ciertamente, una lastima deshacerme de una joven tan bella - Manifestó Jack con cierto pesar fingido. Aunque la chica lo notó, sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rojo por el hecho que de él la considerase linda, pero luego recordó que Sparrow consideraría linda a cualquier cosa que tuviera falda. Pese a que ella, en este caso, llevara pantalones.

-Ella no tiene nada que ver aquí, déjala tranquila Sparrow - Se podía oír un tono de súplica en cada palabra que salía de la boca del ex-capitán Alexander Smith.

-Shhhh yo se me cuidar sola, gracias - Le acalló algo molesta la muchacha, pues no quería le vieran como "una damisela en peligro" .

-No sabes en lo que te estas metiendo - Alex quería hacerle entrar en razón.

-Yo que tú, le haría caso a tu amigo- Interrumpió Jack con una sonrisa de esos vendedores baratos, que no convencen a nadie.

-Bien... - Accedió ella y bajó la espada lentamente. Luego sus labios delinearon una enigmática sonrisa. Jack no comprendió esto muy bien, y en un instante esquivaba un ataque de la chica con la espada que lo fuera rebanado.

-Eres una traicionera - Le susurró Sparrow con una sonrisa pícara. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que ella, por lo menos, podía sentir sus alientos entremezclarse.

-Y vos sois un pirata... ¿lo recuerdas? - Le replicó ella como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Luego se alejaron rápidamente.

Entre ellos comenzó una verdadera lucha pero que no duró mucho pues, aunque la chica era buena y valiente, Sparrow llevaba más años en el negocio y simplemente era mejor que ella. En unos cuantos choques más de espadas, la joven calló sentada sobre el piso de cubierta y la espada salió volando lejos.

-¡Auch¡Eso dolió! Ni siquiera por ser mujer me dejaste ganar, sois un...! - Refunfuñaba ella en el suelo.

-Pirata... ¿recuerdas? - Respondió él empleando el mismo tono que la muchacha había utilizado un poco antes. Ella lo único que hizo fue bufar y en su mente pensaba en como salir ahora, de ese lío.

-Parlelee... - La chica balbuceó algo y nuevamente calló. Necesitaba recordar esa milagrosa palabra que podría salvarla. Buscó la mirada de Alex y éste intentaba decirle algo, pero no conseguía entender.

El filo de la hoja fría de un sable se posó en su cuello triunfante, al igual que la actitud de su portador. Ella sólo atinó a sonreír, muy nerviosa.

-Parcele, Parleche, Parleme, Parreme, Parece...Como era esa palabra de miércoles! - Gritó exasperada, cuidando de no cortarse la garganta con la espada.

-¡¡Malditos franceses y su estúpido Parley!! -

Jack le preguntó algo descolocado: -Perdona ¿Qué has dicho? - Luego se recuperó.

La chica rebuscó la mirada del ex-capitán y vio como éste suspiraba aliviado. Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que "Parley" era aquella palabrita que había estado buscando. Antes de que desapareciera, avistó una chispa de incredulidad en los ojos del capitán del Perla Negra.

-¡Chúpate esa mandarina! (1) - Exclamó la muchacha alegre y el acento caribeño le salió de lo más profundo de su ser.

Todos aquellos que la escucharon no habían entendido mucho, pues aunque supieran algo de español gracias a haber estado alguna vez en España por ser pirata no les cuadraba. Pero los capitanes –aclaro que uno es EX-capitán- supieron a que se refería, más o menos. La chica pronto entendió su error pero no le importó mucho porque por el momento estaba a salvo.

-Perdón, quise decir... ¡Exijo Parley! -

-Pero... - Dijo una voz temerosa entre la tripulación. Pero antes de que la voz conocida para Jack dijera algo más éste le cortó al instante.

-BIEN, así se hará. Señor Twist, acompañe a la señorita a mi camarote, por favor - Extendiendo bien los brazos e hizo un ademán de señalar hacia él.

La tripulación se apartaba dando paso a una persona de color, prácticamente de 2 metros. Usando sólo un chaleco azul y unos pantalones bombachos de color blanco con unas babuchas doradas, era calvo. Ella dio un respingo al verlo y lo peor era que se acercaba. Cuando estuvo cercano, ésta dio un salto hacia atrás porque había que aceptar que el tipo era impresionante.

-¡Quieto¿Qué vas a hacer? - Preguntó asustada.

Entonces, en un segundo el sujeto la levantó como si fuera una pluma y se la echó al hombro como saco de papas. La muchacha sorprendida comenzó a gritar, patalear haciendo un vano esfuerzo porque la liberase.

-¡Esto es muy poco civilizado, Sabes?!¡Pero qué digo!¡Qué vas a saber tú de civilización mastodonte¡Suéltame monigote con patas! Pie Grande como no me bajes ahora¡Juro que te costará caro¡Déjame o te ira mal pelón! -

Luego la joven lo mordió en el hombro y esto pareció ser el límite de la paciencia del pirata porque empezó a zarandearla. Ella quedó totalmente aturdida, porque una sacudida de aquel sujeto era como miles en una. Y así, algo más tranquila, se la llevó hacia el camarote principal. Después de presenciar aquel espectáculo, un hombre gordinflón se acercó a Sparrow.

-Capitán, el Parley sólo se aplicaría si la señorita fuera una pirata - El capitán del Perla Negra sólo seguía observando la dirección por donde se habían ido la chica y el tipo de apellido Twist.

-¿Seguro qué no quieres ayuda Jack? - Preguntó Gibbs temeroso de lo que pasaría si su capitán y aquella chica tan rara estuvieran a solas en el camarote.

-Se te olvida algo, **Yo** soy el Capitán Jack Sparrow - Dijo, aunque estaba muy poco convencido de lo que había dicho. Y así, se dirigió hacia su camarote con ese balanceo tan característico de él.

La chica pudo recobrar el sentido, todavía en brazos del gigante. Sacudiendo la cabeza quiso probar con otra táctica para ver si así lograba que le bajase.

-Gigantito bonito, te lo suplico, por favor, bájame - Y como por arte de magia parece que el sujeto había escuchado sus plegarias y le liberaría pero lo malo era que ya estaban adentro, en el camarote.

-Podrías haberlo hecho un poco antes ¿no crees? - El hombre la ignoró y salió por la puerta así como había entrado.

-Gracias por todo - Exclamó irónica, aunque el ser ese no le escuchara. Su vista se paseó por toda la habitación y algo, en especial, llamó su atención.

* * *

-Capitán Jack Sparrow ¿no es así? - Fue lo primero que escuchó nuestro querido capitán al entrar a su propio camarote y con cautela se acercó hacia la muchacha que allí se encontraba, en medio de la habitación. Esta le miró coqueta y él le respondió con su típica sonrisa bonachona: 

-El mismo que viste y calza preciosa -

-Dime entonces querida ¿Cuál es tu propuesta? - Preguntó el pirata tomando la botella de la mesa. Se sentó en la única silla en pie tomando un buen trago.

Ella le miró con cara de pocos amigos, _¡Qué caballeroso!_ Tomó la silla que estaba en el suelo, la puso de pie y se acomodó en ella. Pero luego en su cabeza se trazó un plan, tan magnifico que sus ojitos brillaron.

-NO debe matarme ni a mi, ni a Alex, ni a lo que queda de su tripulación...ni torturarnos - Él sólo hizo un ademán con la mano para que prosiguiera mientras seguía bebiendo. _Borracho_, ella prefirió no decir nada.

-Pero aun no veo en que me beneficia eso a mí - Comentó Sparrow dejando la botella de lado.

-Jack... perdón, digo, Capitán Jack Sparrow, aquí viene la parte interesante - Corrigió la chica viendo el aquel personaje pretendía espetarle que él era el gran... bla bla bla, lo de siempre.

-Verá, en mi poder tengo el mapa de un tesoro; si tiene la duda, digamos que lo "requisé" de la colección de nuestro buen amigo Smith - Continuó.

-¿Y donde se encuentra ese mapa? Sabe usted que puede compartir todo conmigo ahora que somos "socios" - Preguntó el pirata curioso.

-Sólo le diré que está en un lugar seguro - La muchacha bajo la mirada y rápidamente la posó de nuevo en Jack, esperando que este no se diera cuenta.

-No me consta - Dijo Jack volviendo a la bebida alcohólica.

-Me imagino que ha escuchado hablar del Tesoro de...del pirata Morgan - Mintió ella. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba diciendo. Pero había sido el primer nombre de un pirata que conociera que se le había venido a la cabeza.

-Nunca he escuchado semejante cosa - Dijo él no muy interesado. La chica tragó saliva fuertemente y siguió con la farsa.

-No me impresiona capitán, no muchos saben de él pero puedo decirle con seguridad que se trata de un gran tesoro, y si usted llega a poseerlo será maravillosamente rico - Logró atraer la atención de Jack.

-¿Y si me niego qué? - Preguntó ahora el capitán del Perla Negra, interesado por la respuesta de la joven. Esta comenzaba a molestarse porque persuadir a Jack le estaba costando más de lo que pensaba.

-No podría usted dejar a una dama desamparada como yo - La chica se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de Jack Sparrow. Colocó una mano en su pecho y acercó su rostro al de él.

-Misma pregunta ¿Y si me niego qué? -

-Bueno, en ese caso... - Susurró ella y él sintió un leve pinchazo en el estómago. Esto hizo que ambos sonrieran. La chica, al llegar, había reparado en una pequeña daga y tomándola pensó que le sería útil en algún momento. Ahora esa pequeña daga se encontraba amenazando a Jack y cualquier movimiento en falso, terminaría clavándola seguramente.

-Entonces ¿Qué me dice? - Dijo sin apartar al cuchillo de su posición.

Una mirada por parte de Jack le hizo entender que no se atrevería. La chica palideció por unos momentos puesto que ella no quería matarlo, solo asustarlo para que le llevara a tierra firme. Pero se decidió y presionó mucho más la daga contra él, tratando de una manera u otra de no herirlo tampoco.

-No sabes de lo que soy capaz - Aseguró, esperando que su voz no temblara.

Jack sonrió y en movimiento veloz tomó la mano de la muchacha, dándole una vuelta completa. Ahora ella estaba de espaldas a él, Sparrow le tenía cogida la cintura con una mano y con la otra sostenía la daga cerca del cuello de la joven. Percibió entonces un claro, pero sutil, aroma a vainilla que provenía de aquella criatura bajo su poder. Notó que estaba inquieta, e intentaba también soltarse de su agarre y mientras más lo hacía, más la atraía hacia él. Y le estaba agarrando el gustillo a aquello.

Intentaba separarse de él pero aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, su fuerza era mayor. Al quedar más o menos inmovilizada, sentía la respiración del pirata en su cuello. Esto le puso la piel de ganilla. Algo parecido a una pequeñísima descarga eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal estremeciéndole pues sentía el calor del hombre detrás de ella. Sabía que Jack había advertido esto, y sabía lo nerviosa que estaba sin embargo no le soltaba.

Gruñó por lo bajo porque el tiro le había salido por la culata y era ahora su vida la que pendía de un hilo, de lo que decidiera aquel loco pirata.

-Y **tú** no sabes de lo que **yo **soy capaz pero... No tengo nada que perder ¿no? - Le susurró al oído él con una sonrisa triunfante. La dejó ir, dio una vuelta y se paró al frente de la muchacha nuevamente, pero ahora a una distancia prudente.

-¿Entonces, trato hecho? - La chica extendió su mano y Sparrow terminó por estrechársela, poco convencido de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Trato hecho. Bienvenida, señorita - Ella se perdió en sus profundos ojos marrones oscuros, casi negros, y él contempló un brillo especial en aquellos ojos color miel que no había notado antes.

* * *

Konnichiwa!! 

Las(os) tenía abandonadas(os)!! xD Pero bueno aquí estoy! Jajaja y con el capítulo 5 como ofrenda de paz xD Entonces...qué tal? Qué les pareció? Bueno, para todos: espero sus reviews para ver como anduve!! nn Quisiera saber si les pareció bien como actuó Jack, o sea si se parecía a...bueno él, Jack xD Es primera vez que escribo y además me ha tocado éste que es más dificil ¬¬

¡Chupate esa madarina! (1): Es una expresión venezolana, es como decir "¡Toma eso!"

En fin, quiero antes de despedirme agradecer por sus reviews a:

Primero que nada, bienvenida _**Umizu**_!

Jajaja pues mira que bien que te haya gustado este fic!! xD Y pos aquí ando trayéndote el quinto capítulo para que no te quejes de que tengo muy poquitos! xD Aunque es verdad nnU pero prometo actualizar más rápido de aquí en adelante! nn Esta historia se me ocurrió en un día de vagancia, ocio total xD Oye pero por qué no publicas esa historia de las profundidades? Jajaja si lo llegaras a publicar, cuenta con RRs míos! xD n.n Sí, se nota muchísimo que quieres ir a Vnzla! Jajaja Es hermoso mi país, por si acaso xD Bueno, solo espero que te siga gustando nn Adiós!

**_Dark Yuki-chan_**: No te preocupes chica jajaja al final igual me mandaste el RR, así que no importa xD Jajaja yo ya te deje un RR por si acaso, para que después no digas nada Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado y nos vemos entonces! nn

**_aLdI_**: Jajaja cualquiera se desmayaría por ver al Capitán Jack Sparrow, te imaginas? . Qué emoción!!! xD Jajaja claro que no eres loca xD a veces todos hablamos con nuetras conciencia, no has visto Pinocho? o Buscando a Nemo? Jajaja xD

**_La Cosa_**: Jajaja ves? Por fin, ya llegó nuestro querido capitán. Gracias por seguir leyendo y pues que bueno que te siga gustando nn Jajaja si es un poco doloroso pero bueno es lo que le tiene que pasar xD

Pero desearía preguntarles algo antes de irme, les gustaría que adecuara el fic después de la tercera película de Piratas del Caribe o no? xD Por mí no hay problema pero toncs haría cambios, supongo U xD nn

Bueno, toncs nos andamos chequando! xD Prometo actualizar muy pronto! RR plis! Reviews por favor!

Besoz...!

Arrivederci!


	6. Tortuga: 1 a 0 Capitán

¡Hola!

Sí sé, los tenía abandonados uu pero no estaba muerta, andaba de parranda! xD El próximo capítulo si lo bajaré mas rápido, lo prometo. Con este tuve algunos problemillas y he ahí mi tardanza x.x...Es uno de los más largos que he escrito! (creo) Estoy emocionada.

Nota: En el capítulo anterior decía que el aroma de la chica era de vainilla pero no es así, es de miel :P Siento mucho esta pequeña confusión, estoy escribiendo otro fic y he mezclado las cosas. Tal vez no parezca "importante" pero para mí, sí lo es. Y de todas maneras quería avisar

Nota 2: Último capítulo que les dejo con la duda! xD En el próximo, se conocerá el nombre de la chica. Así que espérenlo con ansias.

Gracias a **Umizu**,** Aenor Sachiel**,** aLdI**,** CocoRunbi**,** La Cosa**, y a **-Dark Yuki-chan-**por sus reviews!! Es un apoyo realmente y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado también. Recuerden, un fic con RR es un fic feliz –al igual que yo xD-

Apps se me olvidaba, espero que entiendan el título porque pasaran varias cosas que no dejaran todo así :P Mejor ya no les digo nada más xD

Ahora¡vamos con la historia!

* * *

Chapter 6 "Tortuga: 1-0 Capitán" 

El Capitán Jack Sparrow dejaba su camarote con ese aire de altanería que lo caracterizaba. Caminaba por el pasillo, el cual llevaba a cubierta y, una vez estando ahí llamó la atención de todos los tripulantes del Perla Negra.

-¡Rumbo a Tortuga marineros! – Después de eso, se formó un gran revuelo. Todos comenzaron a correr de aquí para allá, obedeciendo las órdenes de su capitán.

Caminó inconscientemente hacia la cama y se sentó. Aún no podía salir del estupor, todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Necesitaba asimilarlo y no podría hacerlo estando de pie.

-Bien...Según mis cálculos, estoy en el mundo de Piratas del Caribe – Comenzó con voz queda. Solo el hecho de mencionarlo sonaba estúpido, pero tenía que aceptarlo.

-_¡WOW! No me digas_ – Replicó mordaz una voz en su cabeza.

-_Conciencia, no estoy de humor_ – Rebatió ella cansada.

-_¿Por qué será?_ – Habló de nuevo, irónica, la voz en su cabeza.

-_No sé ¿tú que crees?_ – Se masajeó suavemente las sienes. Aquella molesta vocecilla no estaba haciendo nada más que crisparle los nervios, si es que se podía ya.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza que, comenzaba a dolerle. Aparte de querer deshacerse de su conciencia, tenía la mente atiborrada de preguntas y tuvo que darse algunos golpecitos, con la palma de la mano, para olvidarse de todo. Todavía no cabía en su sorpresa. Luego, cuando comprendió que no podría hacer nada, por el momento, simplemente se dejó caer sobre la cama. Después de unos cuantos minutos, suspiro tras suspiro, se levantó con los ánimos renovados, porque si iba a estar por esos lados un buen rato, no estaba de más disfrutar.

Se acercó a la puerta. Tomó el pomo y temerosa salió al pasillo de los camarotes. Se encaminó a cubierta a paso lento, todavía procesando que debería navegar por todos los mares que existiesen con el pirata más loco en el universo hacia un tesoro que no existía.

-No suena tan mal... ¿verdad? – Subió la escalera y llegó a cubierta suspirando, de nuevo.

Segundos después se asomaba temerosa a cubierta, y observando a su alrededor notó lo que acontecía. La noche caía sobre la tarde como un gran manto oscuro. Pequeños destellos pertenecientes a la estrellas aparecían lentamente mientras que el sol se ocultaba.

-_¿¡Se puede saber que coño te he hecho yo para que me hagas esto!? _– Preguntó mentalmente. Esperó unos minutos esperando que el gran Dios le diera la gana de manifestarse ante ella y explicarle todo. Pero nada pasó, así que se puso en marcha hacia la baranda. A su espalda, pasando desapercibido por ella, el último rayo del sol se perdía tras el horizonte, como una señal.

-Lástima, se ha perdido una bella puesta de sol – Dijo una voz.

-_Para lo que me importa ahora un atardecer_ – Pensó la joven amargamente.

-Tengo mejor cosas que hacer, señor... - Se giró para conocer la identidad de la persona que le había hablado.

-Joshamee Gibbs, segundo al mando, un gusto – Dijo solemne el hombre, pero con una sonrisa en los labios. La chica rió por lo bajo mas un leve rubor adornó sus mejillas cuando su estomago comenzó a rugir.

-¡Vaya! Me parece que tiene bastante hambre señorita, y no es para menos, ha estado inconsciente durante dos días – Ella se sorprendió bastante. Recordó que se había echo un corte en la mano y fijó su vista instintivamente descubriendo la venda que la rodeaba. Esa debía ser la causa de su pérdida del conocimiento.

-Vamos, sígame – Le dijo Gibbs echando a andar por cubierta, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ésta lo siguió tranquilamente, cuando a la mitad del camino lo escuchó murmurar algo.

-¿Que está pensando Jack? Traer una mujer abordo es de mal augurio... – La muchacha le taladró con la mirada y, este pareció notarlo ya que calló al instante.

-_Mejor, calladito te ves más bonito._

Llegaron a la cocina, que era bastante amplia. Por lo demás, se encontraba abarrotada de gente. Hombres cantando, otros comiendo mientras algunos jugaban un extraño jueguito con dados.

-_¿No están muy grandes para jugar con daditos?_

Se sentó algo apartada. El hombre que la había acompañado se había reunido con sus compañeros a beber, comer y cantar, entre otras cosas. Al acabar de comer, quiso salir disparada por la puerta pero su curiosidad pudo más y se acercó a contemplar el entretenimiento de los piratas. Ahora jugaban con cartas y al parecer un juego que ella conocía muy bien. Póquer.

-Muajajaja ¡Gané! – Exclamaba el pirata feliz.

-¡Maldición! – Refunfuñaba el otro.

-¡¿Alguien más que quiera perder contra mí?! – Gritaba el ganador de la partida.

-No tan rápido... – Dijo una voz femenina, sorprendiendo a la mayoría de los presentes.

-Pero si es una chiquilla...

-Sí, la chiquilla que te va a vencer – La chica se sentó en una silla libre frente al tipo.

-Jajaja, ya quisieras preciosa, yo soy el mejor de por aquí – Dijo él muy arrogante.

-Eso ya lo veremos – Comenzó a barajar las cartas y las repartió. Luego hizo un puchero al ver su mano. El pirata no dejaba de mirarla con burla, al igual que todos los demás expectantes. Sin embargo, media hora después, la chica miraba una botella de ron con aburrimiento. Este era el premio por haberle ganado no solo al hombre, toda la tripulación estaba incluida también. Todos a su alrededor cuchicheaban sobre ella.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió dejando ver al capitán del Perla Negra pero todos estaban más concentrados en la joven que estaba en la mesa. Jack se acercó a Gibbs queriendo una explicación de porque todo estaba sumido casi en un completo silencio. Este dio un respingo al notar la presencia Sparrow a su lado.

-Jack, la hubieras visto, ha vencido a todos en este barco – Jack dio un suspiro. Negó con la cabeza pensando de donde rayos había sacado esa tripulación, una tripulación que era vencida por una mocosa. Fue hacia la mesa y se sentó. La chica al verlo, se sorprendió pero luego esbozó una sonrisa impertinente.

-¿Otro más? – Preguntó al aire con desgana.

-Para tu desgracia, querida, no soy cualquier... – Ella le cortó.

-Terminemos con esto, y con usted haré una excepción, jugaremos tres veces – Dijo la chica con un mejor ánimo, ya que estaba por vencer al "famoso" capitán Jack Sparrow, según ella.

-Bueno, entonces así se hará – Él tomó la botella de un tirón y la puso en el centro de la mesa.

-Buff... ¿No tendrás una Coca-Cola por ahí? Sería mejor para apostar que eso – Dijo señalando la botella.

-¿Una qué?... – Preguntó Jack mirándola fijamente.

-Olvídalo – Dijo entre suspiros.

Comenzaron a jugar y la primera vez ganó el pirata, que sonreía arrogante por haberle bajado los humos a esa chica.

-_Maldición, es bueno, tengo que aceptarlo pero no me ganará; eso sí que no._

-¿Te rindes, preciosa?

-En tus sueños...

-En mis sueños, querida, yo te haría cosas que ni te imaginas – Ella se sonrojó y tomó el mazo para comenzar a barajar, con la cabeza gacha. Sparrow no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento excepto, tal vez, cuando la segunda vez que jugaron la chica ganó. Ahora, ésta era la última oportunidad que ambos tenían para ganarle al otro. Se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos para luego seguir con el juego.

-¿Algo que decir antes de que te gane? – Preguntó divertida.

-Sí, que tengo una bonita Escalera de color.

Jack Sparrow dejó su mano al descubierto sobre la mesa. La chica abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, como queriendo decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió. Él sonrió arrogante, como siempre, pero sorprendentemente ella también. Esto le confundió y mientras estaba en ese estado, ella aprovechó para dejar sus cartas boca abajo, en la mesa. Y se acercó al pirata después de levantarse, rodeándole con sus brazos.

-Lástima capitán...pero le dejo la botella como premio de consolación – Susurró la muchacha en un tono pícaro, burlesco. Mientras echaba a andar evitaba reír.

Cuando Jack salió de su sorpresa, pasaron algunos segundos antes de que pudiera comprender las palabras de la chica del todo. De repente se levantó y tomando las otras cartas en la mesa aparte de las suyas, susurró involuntariamente observándolas:

-Flor Imperial...

Justo en ese momento la joven cerraba tras sí, la puerta de la cocina.

-1-0 Capitán – Susurró en tono burlón.

Fue bastante corta la trayectoria que recorrió hasta cubierta. Se paseó largos momentos de aquí a allá, antes de detenerse a mirar al cielo, reparando en cada estrella. En sus labios jugaba una sonrisa desde que había vencido al capitán del Perla Negra. Incluso reía suavemente siempre que recordaba.

-Después de todo, creo que empieza a gustarme este lugar...

El día siguiente, al amanecer, despertó. La brisa marina le daba en el rostro y ahora que recordaba, sabía porque. La noche anterior había subido al puesto de vigía, puesto que lo había encontrado un bonito lugar para dormir.

-_Muy mala idea, no lo vuelvo hacer_-

Bostezó, estirándose lo más posible para desentumir cada parte de su cuerpo mientras pensaba que, hubiera preferido dormir mil veces en esa mullida cama en la que había dormido antes que allí. Por supuesto que sin el bruto aquel en ella, refiriéndose a Jack. Pero daba igual, pues primero, ya había pasado la noche, y segundo ya **casi** se había acostumbrado a descansar en lugares no muy cómodos. Ese **casi** era lo único que le impedía amanecer fresca como una lechuga.

Se levantó y se acercó a la barandilla. Notó como ya había movimiento en el barco, poco pero había. Después, bajo lentamente de la vela principal.

-Y yo que pensé que eran más vagos que chaqueta de guardia – Dijo al llegar a piso.

-Pues sirve como buen ejemplo, y limpia.

La muchacha dio un respingo. Y se giró lentamente encontrándose con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

-_Ya se me arruino el día, tan lindo que estaba_.

-Oh... ¡¿Perdón¿Pretendes que YO limpie tu barquito, cuando ni siquiera limpio mi cuarto? – Preguntó escandalizada. Nunca en su vida había hecho el mínimo esfuerzo por limpiar algo, y no empezaría ahora.

-Navío, querida, navío – Dijo él con una sonrisa forzada.

-_Ya se te fue la lengua chica, hay que ver..._

-Y no pretendo, lo vas a hacer porque es una orden de TU capitán.

-Amigo, tú, necesitas un psicólogo – Dijo ella indignada pero, compadeciéndose de Sparrow, consideró darle una recomendación de alguno bueno.

-¿Un...qué? – Preguntó Jack confundido. Nunca había escuchado algo tan extraño como eso, sin embargo era la segunda vez que escuchaba algo así de la chica.

-¡Ignorante de la vida!

-_Vamos, cálmate, le estas dando una paliza al pobre_.

Se podría haber notado a kilómetros ahí que el pirata estaba molesto. Comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente. Ella no le tenía miedo, podía con él. Bueno, tal vez no, pero lo intentaría.

-_¿Ves? Ya le has cabreado, no, si es que tu te las buscas mujer..._

Aunque, por desgracia, su cuerpo parecía llevarle la contraria pues había retrocedido inconscientemente, y ahora se encontraba atrapada entre él y el mástil.

-_Esto no puede ser bueno._

La chica le miró desafiante y Jack acortó la distancia restante, como respondiéndole descaradamente.

-_Con que esas tenemos, ya veras..._

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo sintió unos labios rozar su oído. Sus labios, los labios de él, los labios de Jack Sparrow. Los nervios la invadían junto a una sensación muy agradable. Las piernas le fallaban y de no estar atrapada entre sus fuertes brazos, hubiera estado en el suelo hace rato.

-Descubrirás, querida, que soy todo menos un ignorante – Le susurró seductoramente y, le apretujó mucho más contra él.

De un momento a otro, toda esa atmósfera se hizo añicos. Jack se separó rápidamente de ella, y le arrojó un trapeador, él cual tomó como autómata.

-Ahora a trabajar, holgazana – Le ordenó antes de marcharse.

La muchacha tardó varios minutos en reaccionar. Al caer en la cuenta, comenzó a lanzar una sarta de improperios y como si fuera una espada, agitaba el trapeador a diestra y siniestra.

Sparrow le miró divertido desde el timón. Ella también le había hecho rabiar anteriormente y él solo se lo estaba devolviendo.

-Dios mío, esto no podría ser más aburrido.

La chica no había hecho nada y por la postura del sol, se acercaba el mediodía. Había estado vagando por el barco, haciendo como si limpiara pero nada más alejado de la realidad. Escuchando atentamente reconoció la voz de Gibbs y su maliciosa mente ideó un plan perfecto.

-¡Oh, por favor¡Qué alguien me ayude! Trabajé desde el alba y mis jóvenes, bellos y delicados huesos no lo soportan ¡El calor me consume¡Me derrito!- exclamaba fingiendo un cansancio extremo. Se lamentaba en voz alta moderadamente, para que Gibbs le oyera pero Jack no, porque de seguro no le gustaría nada.

-_Deberían de otorgarme un oscar, si señor, por mejor actriz de todos los tiempos jijiji_

-¿Algún problema, señorita? – Preguntó preocupado el que debía caer en la trampa.

-_Dios, me estoy y que muriendo y este pregunta si estoy bien, sinceramente le cuesta. _

-¡Oh, señor Gibbs! – Ella se abalanzó sobre él.

-Pero, pero que ¿Qué pasa? – Consiguió preguntar al aludido.

-_¿Qué pasa? Pues que has caído redondito en mi trampa burro, muajajaja. _

-¡Estoy exhausta! Ese tirano que tenéis por capitán me ha hecho trabajar desde la salida del sol ¡Perdón, pero es que no estoy acostumbrada! – La chica comenzó a lloriquear falsamente en su pecho y aun así el pobre hombre se tragó el cuento, enterito.

-No se preocupe, yo seguiré por usted – Le dijo el pirata con una sonrisa sincera. Ella se estaba arrepintiendo realmente de hacerle eso.

-_Mejor me apuro, mi buena personalidad podría salir en cualquier momento._

-No, señor Gibbs. El capitán Jack podría enterarse y...

-Y nada señorita, yo lo haré. Y vamos que es Jack, no creo que le importe – Dijo él.

-Bueno eso si es verdad...Se lo agradezco mucho, adiós – Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la muchacha había desaparecido de la vista.

-¿No se supone que estaba cansada? – Preguntó Gibbs en voz alta, más para sí mismo. Se encogió de hombros y luego empezó a limpiar la cubierta.

-Listo, y bueno ahora... ¿Qué se supone que puedo hacer en un barco en medio del océano?- Preguntó en voz alta, como si hacerlo fuera a hacer que la respuesta cayera del cielo.

-_Nada_ - Le respondió una voz en su cabeza.

-Sinceramente, esto de no hablar con nadie me tiene mal – Suspiró y se puso a explorar el barco. Caminó y caminó. Luego subió por unas escaleras, miró a un costado y vio el timón. Se acercó a el poniéndose de frente a él. Colocó sus manos sobre él, pero sin hacer ningún movimiento. Se sentía tan bien la sensación que nacía en su pecho y recorría su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

-Lo sé, se siente tan bien – Susurró una voz a su espalda, pero la chica estaba tan perdida en su propio mundo que ni le escuchó.

-¿Qué tal? Ahora yo seré la capitana y ese energúmeno tendrá que obedecerme – Dijo sonriente mirando algún punto en el horizonte.

-¿Se puede saber que haces? – Interrogó una voz a su espalda. La chica palideció, y solo atinó a darse vuelta.

-Este...yo...pues...ter-terminé, sí eso, terminé de limpiar tu "navío" – Se expresó como pudo la pobre.

-Vaya, así que no eres tan revoltosa después de todo – Reflexionó Jack sobre ella, aun estando presente.

-¿Qué significa eso? – Preguntó la muchacha poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

-¿Qué crees tú, querida? – Replicó él burlón.

-Yo creo que te he sorprendido – Respondió ella con la misma soltura.

-A decir verdad sí, pensé que por lo menos te tardarías el día entero, así dejarías de andar molestando por ahí como una cría – Manifestó Sparrow punzante.

-_Ouch, golpe bajo._

-Pero al fin y al cabo lo hice, superé tus expectativas, admítelo y supéralo, **querido **– Dijo la joven poniendo énfasis en la última palabra con rencor. Nadie le ofendía y quedaba a salvo. El pirata la observó de arriba abajo, como analizándole.

-Lamento decirte que aun te falta mucho para cumplir con mis expectativas - El capitán del Perla Negra paso de largo hasta el timón, ignorándole. Hizo unas cuantas maniobras antes de volver a hablar.

-¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, haz el almuerzo, estoy hambriento – Le ordenó sin mucho interés, en realidad.

-No soy tu sirvienta – Espetó ella furiosa. Apretaba los puños y su cara había enrojecido ferozmente.

-Al hacer el trato, yo recuerdo que no especificaste el trato que debía tenerse hacia tu persona, solo querías que no te matara a ti o al otro, eso significa que puedo hacer uso de tus servicios. Ahora, puedes irte – Dio por finalizada la conversación.

Se marchó a grandes zancadas. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan humillada. Ese tipo era una caja de sorpresas, primero le venía con ojitos, cariñitos, susurritos y ahora barría el piso con ella. Nada de eso se quedaría así, no señor. Ya se las pagaría, y bien caro. Aligeró el paso. Giró la cabeza, y ahí le vio erguido, en el timón. El viento soplaba haciéndole ver como un héroe, pero no había pensamiento más alejado de la realidad que ese. Continuó su camino hacia la cocina y una vez allí, encontró a dos piratas holgazaneando. Su mente trabajó rápido ideando un plan.

-_Les daré una pequeña lección por estar vagabundeando._

-Vaya, qué hacen por aquí dos caballeros tan guapos, pensé que con lo fuertes que se ven estarían trabajando – Al cerrar la puerta se recostó sobre ella. Alzando la vista se encontró con las miradas de los hombres, prácticamente, devorándole.

-Solo estamos descansando, preciosa, a veces trabajar nos agota bastante – Ambos se acercaron. Uno, se notaba que había crecido para los lados y no para arriba. El otro, el alto, era bastante delgado y débil, con un ojo de madera. Ambos tenían una pinta de idiotas, sin agregar que apestaban. ¡Ah! Y el flacucho era, prácticamente, el eco del otro.

-No saben cuanto me gusta ver a los hombres trabajar. Todo ese movimiento, el sudor tan sexy me fascina... – Cerró los ojos, fingiendo un pequeño gemido ahogado.

-_No puedo creer lo que estoy diciendo. Si en algún otro momento de mi vida vuelvo a decir algo tan estupido como esto, me tiro de un edificio_...

-_Lamento informarte que aquí no hay rascacielos._

-_Me importa un pepino, además sirve un edificio pequeño o incluso un acantilado._

-_Loca..._

-_Gracias...ahora sigamos el plan, por favor_

-Lo siento mucho señores pero debo preparar la comida del apuesto capitán... – Suspiro como chiquilla enamorada y se detuvo unos cuantos minutos como si estuviera pensando en Jack, sudoroso. Y los dos hombres no pasaron nada de esto por alto.

-Nosotros lo podemos hacer por ti, linda – Se ofreció el gordito pícaro.

-¿De verdad harían eso por mí? – Preguntó tan inocente ella, como una santa y blanca paloma. Aunque de santa no tenía nada.

-¡Claro! – Exclamaron ambos y se pusieron a trabajar. Cargaban esto, traían lo otro, y fingían que les era pesado para "comenzar a sudar" por el "esfuerzo". Ambos se pusieron a cocinar, y cuando quisieron ver la cara entusiasmada de la chica, no la encontraron por ningún lado.

Por otro lado del barco, una joven estaba que se moría de la risa.

-Soy una genio, y me encanta! – Exclamaba alegre mientras daba grandes saltos, como si estuviera bailando ballet. En una de esas, la chica perdió el equilibrio cayendo por unas escaleras, que casualmente se encontraban por allí cerca.

-Ahora si me morí¡Adiós mundo cruel! – Primero abrió un ojo y por consiguiente el otro.

-Esto no puede ser bueno para mis frágiles huesos – Se levantó poco a poco, adolorida.

-¡Menudo cielo en el que estoy! – Resopló decepcionada. A su alrededor no había mas que... madera.

-Para variar...

-_Mira mija, de seguro en el cielo no estas, te lo doy por escrito y todo pues..._

-Mala suerte, allá arriba se lo pierden.

Echo una segunda mirada a la habitación. Y observó que dos celdas, de acero un poco oxidado, la ocupaban. En una de ella, además, había gente .

-No se como pude no haberlo notado antes – Reflexionó la chica en voz baja. Al final, determinó que había sido por el gran golpe que se había dado. Se acercó a la jaula.

-¡Por fin te veo, preciosa! – Exclamó una voz desde las sombras. Ella se sobresaltó y agudizó la vista, para reconocer a quien había salido a la poca luz de la vela.

-¡Alex! Con que aquí estabas – La muchacha se apegó a los barrotes. El ex-capitán colocó sus manos sobre las ella, y esta se sonrojó.

-¿Claro¿Donde más podría estar? Jack no es santo de mi devoción pero por lo menos no me ha matado – La chica no pudo evitar toser disimuladamente.

-Ah, eso- Alex tardó solo unos momentos en comprender.

-¿Qué has hecho? – Ella se alejó de la jaula dándole la espalda, con la cabeza gacha.

-No te preocupes, no he hecho nada malo, solo hemos...hecho un trato –

-¿Qué le has dado tú a cambio? – Preguntó de nuevo Smith, serio. La joven echó un vistazo a la habitación, como esperando encontrarse con alguien de la tripulación del Perla Negra. Para Alexander, esto no pasó desapercibido.

-Los guardias que nos vigilaban se fueron hace un rato – Dijo él y ella suspiró aliviada. Ambos se miraron, Alex con una mirada severa y la muchacha terminó por apartar la vista.

-Respóndeme lo que te pregunte – La chica suspiró pesadamente ahora, se acercó a la celda y le encaró.

-Le he engañado. He dicho que tengo en mi poder el mapa del tesoro de un tal Morgan y que si nos dejaba vivir, iríamos en su búsqueda... ¿Feliz ahora? – Fue él quien suspiró ahora aliviado.

-Sí, pero ¿Qué harás? – La chica bufó. No había pensado en nada y no tenía la intención. Todo era demasiado problemático. Ya actuaría, cuando fuera el momento.

-Pues nada ¿Qué quieres que haga? –

-Si Sparrow se entera... – Empezó a decir Alex pero ella le cortó.

-Pues si Sparrow se entera, simplemente no estaré ahí para que desate su furia conmigo¿Ok? – Smith todavía no estaba convencido del todo, y aun así asintió, sabiendo que la chica no cambiaría de opinión y lo más probable es que terminara haciendo lo anterior.

-Está bien, y a propósito ¿Cuándo iniciaran "la búsqueda"? – Si las miradas mataran, el ex-capitán estaría bien muerto y sepultado siete metros bajo tierra.

-Supongo que estamos en eso... – Se encogió de hombros. No tenía mucho interés en saber que iba a hacer para zafarse de aquel lío en el que se había metido. Alguna vez tendrían que pisar tierra, ya fuera por cualquier razón, entonces ahí aprovecharía para escapar, tan fácil como eso.

-Eso significa que no tienes ni idea a donde estamos yendo¿verdad? – Preguntó el pirata divertido.

-¿Qué comes que adivinas? – Dijo ella irónica, mas con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

-¿En estos momentos? Basura – Respondió él como si fuera de lo más normal.

-Bueno, ya veré si te traigo algo, si tengo tiempo –

-Como si estuvieras tan ocupada – Esta vez era el tiempo del hombre para ser irónico.

-Mira que si te pones pesado, no te traigo nada – Le amenazó la chica entrecerrando sus bellos ojos, color miel.

-Vale, pero ¿Podría hacerte una pregunta? – Preguntó Alex ahora con una sonrisa.

-¿Para qué¿No la has hecho ya? – Replicó la joven burlona.

-¡Si serás...! – Sonrió asintiendo al ver la mirada de reproche por parte de Smith.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –

-Vuelve la mula al trigo. Hombre, si tienes tantas ganas pues pregunto a donde vamos y terminado el asunto. Por algo dicen que preguntando se llega a Roma – El pirata le miró con una cara de no saber de lo que le estaba hablando. Bufó, pensando por qué en aquella época todos eran unos incultos. Comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras. Y le entró una duda cuando iba por la mitad, subiendo.

-¿O era que todos los caminos llevaban a Roma? – Hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano, porque sabía que Alex le seguía mirando. Y terminó de subir las escaleras.

-No me refería a eso – Susurró él al ver desaparecer la chica escaleras arriba.

Salió a cubierta y el cielo ya presentaba tonos rosados, morados y celestes. El sol se escondía tras el horizonte.

-Vaya, los días en el mar si que se pasan volando – Dijo sorprendida admirando la belleza del ocaso. Ya una vez se había perdido uno, y como decían que los atardeceres nunca son los mismos en alta mar, observó este con especial atención. Camino en dirección a babor y se recostó de la baranda para ver mejor, de frente, la puesta del sol.

Minutos después se sobresaltó al notar la presencia de un hombre a su lado. Algo que le diferenciaba de los otros piratas era que llevaba puerta una pañoleta en la cabeza, de color azul. Y el hecho de tener un perico en el hombro izquierdo. Ambos se miraron fijamente.

-¿Qué¿Tengo monos en la cara? – Él negó con la cabeza.

-Ah, bueno...y señor, sabrá usted a donde vamos – El hombre no respondió, en cambio su animal chilló:

-¡Tortuga! –

Al parecer el pirata captó que la chica no sabía de lo que le estaba hablando, entonces señaló un punto detrás de ella y a su costado. Ella tuvo que girarse para poder distinguir un punto, más o menos lejano. Parecía una isla.

-¡Ah¡Tortuga! – Exclamó la muchacha como si lo comprendiera del todo. El hombre solo asintió en silencio.

-Una isla pirata¿verdad? – Interrogó ella. Y aunque estaba completamente segura de ello, el asentimiento del hombre terminó por confirmarlo.

-Así que, una isla pirata...será interesante – Dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa.

Observó la isla un poco más, pensando en lo divertido que sería estar en una isla de piratas. Sin duda, tendría muchas aventuras en ese lugar, donde no existía ni dios ni ley. Uy, lo que gozaba ella sin esas dos cosas de por medio.


	7. Maggie: Mentiras

El sol brillaba con fuerza en lo alto de un cielo claro. El profundo mar azul estaba calmo, y aun así, el Perla Negra se balanceaba suavemente sobre las aguas caribeñas. El calor era sofocante pero una fresca brisa que corría lo hacía más soportable.

Una chica, y ha decir verdad, la única fémina en aquel barco, aprovechaba cada soplo en el puesto de vigía, que durante su estadía allí siempre estaba desierto. Pensaba en muchas cosas, algunas menos importantes que otras, sin embargo habían dudas volvían con fuerza a su cabeza. Debía, de alguna u otra manera, resolver el asunto pendiente con el petulante capitán Jack Sparrow, después conocer el porqué de su estadía en aquel siglo pasado y por último, aunque no por eso menos importante, el saber como podía regresar a casa. _¡Si es que puedes!_, le reprochaba su conciencia en cada descuido. Algo que sí sabía, era que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo y eso le enfurecía enormemente, pues ella siempre se desenvolvía muy bien en cualquiera que fuese la situación, pero todo eso estaba mucho más allá de todo lo conocido para ella.

Suspiró frustrada, cuanto más se calentaba la cabeza para encontrar posibles soluciones a sus problemas menos parecía haber repuestas así que, por un rato, dejaría el tema para después. Bajó lentamente del mástil, como si aquella acción le agotase de sobre manera y llegó a cubierta de un salto. No había nadie. Husmeó unos minutos obteniendo el mismo resultado y de pronto, un recuerdo irrumpió su mente como si pasase en ese instante.

_**Flash Back**_

_**-¡Tierra a la vista…! –escuchó gritar ella. Seguramente a alguien de la tripulación, pero no le era importante en ese momento así que lo ignoró olímpicamente. No se encontraba en la vela principal pero pretendía subirla, sin saber que por el lado opuesto el vigilante bajaba del mástil dándole paso inconscientemente.**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-No era un buen momento para pensar... ¿verdad? –preguntó la chica queriendo que alguien le respondiera, para su desgracia, nadie lo hizo.

Un fuerte deseo de pisar tierra firme se apoderó de ella. Corrió plancha abajo, una amplia tabla de madera habilitada para el ingreso y descenso del navío, esquivando a un par de piratas conocidos que dormitaban en el suelo, y ellos no fueron los únicos. El puerto bullía de piratas, bucaneros, corsarios y toda clase de persona que podría haber en un lugar como ese. También barriles, cajas con las que estuvo apunto de tropezar, y caer. La mayoría de los barcos descargaban la mercancía que comerciarían, los demás permanecían allí, al igual que el Perla Negra; mas ninguno tan admirable.

-¿Por qué todo lo relacionado con ese pedante es tan... tan... _¿tan magnífico?_... tan él? –masculló con cierta irritación, porque no sabía como definirlo. _Arrogante, eso es lo que es_, intentó auto-convencerse fallando estrepitosamente. Antes de marcharse, su vista recorrió el largo muelle hasta fijarse en la figura del navío recortada contra el horizonte lejano.

En cuanto puso un pie en el pueblo su mente viajó a aquel bar que había visitado por primera vez allí, en ese mundo; sólo que comparándolo con el ambiente reinante en esta otra isla era cien mil veces peor. No había ni un solo lugar en el cual mirara y no hubiesen hombres gritando, cantando, disparando, luchando, bebiendo o besuqueándose con mujeres.

Bufó armándose de valor para conseguir un lugar en donde estar a salvo. Escapaba de ciertas botellas voladoras cuando se sintió empujada, sin darle tiempo siquiera de insultar a quien quiera que fuese. Y atravesó una puerta, estuvo segura; después del impacto inicial, se encontró en un bar de sucias paredes, donde la situación no era mejor. Soltó un par de maldiciones mientras pensaba en que si la mejor idea hubiese sido quedarse en el barco, por la seguridad de su integridad física.

Suspiró, alcanzando una silla en el único rincón que parecía inmune a toda esa orgía. Y una voz dura le hizo dar un respingo.

-Me sorprende que una señorita tan linda como usted se pasee por estos lados –la voz pertenecía a un anciano carcomido por el pasar de los años. Tenía el cabello cano y una nariz ganchuda. Sin importarle su encorvada espalda o la falta de dientes a su sonrisa, el viejo se veía feliz.

-¿De verdad? Pues si tiene algún problema, se va y listo. Todos felices y contentos –indicó ella con voz áspera, más áspera de lo que hubiese querido. Sus almendrados ojos irradiaban la desconfianza que sentía y, aun así, había "tratado" de ser lo más educada posible. La expresión amable de él cambió por una fracción de segundo a una irritada, volviendo velozmente a aquella ligera sonrisa sin que la chica lo notase.

-No he querido incomodarla –aclaró el viejo con la mirada fija en ella, como examinándola.

-Bueno, disculpe... No lo estoy pasando muy bien, y no debería haberlo tratado así –manifestó ella con cierto pesar, agachando la cabeza y advirtió que sobre la mesa había... ¡estaba su salvación!

-Disculpe, pero ¿Qué es eso, es suyo? –preguntó con mucho mejor ánimo, bastante interesada en aquello que reposaba sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué? Oh, esto. Es solo un viejo mapa que tengo. Siempre me he preguntado a donde llevará linda, pero estoy ya demasiado viejo para salir en su búsqueda –dijo el hombre acrecentando más su sonrisa, la cual adquiría cierta maldad. La chica la ignoraba, cegada por la oportunidad de no ver más nunca a Sparrow, porque ella era una mujer de palabra, y aunque él fuese lo que fuese le debía un mapa hacia algún tesoro, aunque en este caso ni siquiera supiera a donde llevase.

-_Pues que se conforme, porque a alguna parte llevará – _

-¿Y sabe usted, si puedo hacer algo para tenerlo en mis manos? –se acercó más al anciano inclinándose sobre la mesa en una pose bastante provocativa.

-_Piensa que es otra persona tal vez como... Jack, no, sería peor, le vomitaría encima al pobre hombre_ –

_-Esperen, ¿Yo he pensado eso? Sí, _respondió una voz en su cabeza._ ¿Es una broma, o me estaré volviendo loca? Pues, a lo primero, no lo creo y a lo segundo, pues hace ya un buen tiempo que estás mal del coco, _manifestó su conciencia. _Dime algo que no sepa_, pensó la chica en un suspiro.

Y sólo por un segundo, durante aquella distracción de la chica de su objetivo, una pequeña chispa de lujuria atisbó a los ojos del hombre. Luego éste se levantó lentamente, ella ahora atenta se asustó mientras el anciano le colocaba una mano en el hombro.

-Niña, no tienes que hacer nada. Pensaba en venderlo, pero creo que es mejor dártelo, por último, en retribución por el mal rato que te hice pasar –

-Oh viejo, no sabes cuanto me has alegrado el día –tomó el mapa de la mesa y después de darle una mirada de profundo agradecimiento con un dejo de solemnidad, se marchó.

-Y tú no tienes idea de cuanto has hecho por mí, estúpida ilusa –señaló el hombre con una sonrisa macabra antes de echarse a reír, con una risa salida desde las profundidades de su malévolo ser, tan siniestra que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera.

...

-¡Este sí es mi día de suerte! ¡Gracias Dios mío, gracias!... Aunque te has tardado ¿eh? –decía la muchacha sonriendo cada dos por tres. Sonreía porque se libraría de la deuda que tenía con Jack y podría averiguar como regresar a su casa, a su queridísima rutina.

Ahora lo extraño era que tenía un presentimiento, desde que había visto al anciano a los ojos, y que se había vuelto más fuerte cuando había cogido el mapa de la mesa, de que algo pasaría. No estaba segura de qué, pero se preguntó si era porque había estado mal intentar seducir al viejo para conseguir el mapa.

-_Pero el no se ha dejado, así que no cuenta _–intentaba auto-convencerse la chica.

Caminó un rato sin rumbo, intentando comprender el mapa. No se le hicieron conocidos muchos lugares, pero seguramente era porque en esa época todavía no se habían fijado los límites territoriales que habían en la suya. _¿O tal vez sí? Como historiadora me muero de hambre_, pensó ella entre suspiros. Y cuando por fin se rindió, aunque no por no poder entenderlo sino porque no podría seguir funcionando mucho más sin comida y un descanso decente, su vista se topó con una casa a un lado del camino, unos metros más adelante. No tenía nada de especial, sólo era una discreta casa de dos pisos entre otros dos hogares algo más anchos. Incluso si ésta no hubiese estado destartalada y pintada de un amarillo pálido y sucio, la chica habría entrado igual.

-Necesito comida, y será por las buenas o por las malas –murmuró antes de traspasar la puerta. Cuando estuvo adentro sólo atinó a articular unas cuantas palabras.

-Esto no está tratando de decirme nada, ¿verdad? –inquirió asustada.

Era un burdel.

Cuando por fin reaccionó pudo observar concienzudamente. Pocas chicas jóvenes se paseaban por el local en lo que eran vestidos muy provocativos, por su gran escote. Y en realidad eso fue lo único que había bastado para que supiera que estaba en un prostíbulo.

Era un lugar angosto. Al fondo de la habitación había una especie de escenario de madera, de donde colgaban largas cortinas de un color vinotinto, y al lado una escalera, que llevaría seguramente al segundo piso. Sin embargo algo faltaba.

-No se supone que debería estar... bueno, con más personas –comentó ella a media voz extrañada, entretanto pasaba la mirada por aquel lugar nuevamente y recibía algunas miradas de las chicas, entre recelosas y curiosas.

-Las demás chicas no se pasan por aquí hasta tarde, y la gran mayoría supongo que está arriba; ahora que me lo recuerdas, iré a revisar –comentó una dulce voz como si nada pasara. Como si el hecho de haber entrado a hurtadillas a su casa, ella una total desconocida, fuera algo normal y todo por ser algo entrometida. Está bien, muy entrometida.

-Ah, ya veo –respondió la muchacha nerviosa ante la femenina voz que hablaba a sus espaldas.

Una mujer ya entrada en años pasó a su lado y se plantó frente a ella. El largo y liso cabello pelirrojo le caía graciosamente por la espalda y por los costados hasta su delgada cintura. La inspeccionaba con sus ojos castaños, mientras que sus finos labios delineaban una suave sonrisa. Sus delicadas facciones y la pequeña nariz respingada la hacían una mujer muy bella. Y a su cuerpo se ceñía un simple vestido de color verde olivo oscuro y sobre él, un delantal del cual estaba segura de que había pasado del blanco a un color más amarillento.

Y entonces por un momento, la chica se sintió pequeña al lado de ella, insignificante.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –preguntó la señora al frente de ella.

-He entrado por error –dijo la muchacha como autómata.

-Claro... –Rió ella casi imperceptiblemente.

-Es cierto, no soy una prostituta –replicó ella y la mujer paró de reír al instante. Nuevamente la observó y la muchacha temió haberla ofendido.

-Lo siento, quiero decir, yo no... –

-Entonces, ¿eres una cliente? –inquirió con un semblante completamente serio.

-¡NO! –exclamó la muchacha colorada, y agachando la cabeza ordenó sus ideas para poder expresarse sin ningún malentendido.

-Me he perdido, es mi primera vez aquí en Tortura... –la mujer le interrumpió.

-¡Oh! Nos hubiésemos entendido mejor de haberlo dicho antes, nena ¿no crees? –dijo ella cambiando su expresión rápidamente a una más amigable. La mujer se acercó con cuidado, para no asustar más a la chica de lo que debería estar.

La muchacha prefirió callar. Sus manos, que contenían el mapa, comenzaron a doblarlo y con sigilo lo guardaron bajo el pantalón, en la parte de atrás de éste.

-¿A dónde pretendías ir? –preguntó la mujer en tono amistoso.

-_¿Y ésta porque quiere saber eso?_ –pensó ella desconfiada.

-Has dicho que has entrado por error –agregó la señora al ver que la joven no respondía, como adivinando sus pensamientos.

-_¡Ah! Bueno, ahora si me cuadra._ Pues tenía hambre y supuse que todas las casas eran bares, como es una isla pirata... ahora veo que estaba equivocada –agregó la chica en un suspiro.

-¿Y te ha gustado Tortuga? –preguntó la mujer sofocando la risa y la chica calló nuevamente. No le hubiese gustado mentirle a aquella mujer que se le hacía una buena persona.

-No te preocupes, no tienes que responder –dijo la señora antes de marcharse y, dejarla sola. La muchacha se removió inquieta, no sabía si había incomodado a la mujer.

-_Perfecto, primera persona en este mundo con la que puedo cruzar más de dos palabras y lo he arruinado. ¿De verdad es mi día de suerte?_ –

Echó otra ojeada a la habitación, una gran cantidad de mesas con sillas se ubicaban por todo el lado izquierdo, y del otro una barra. Hubiera mirado más de no ser por la interrupción de la mujer, que en sus manos traía una bandeja. Y fugazmente pensó porque una mujer como ella trabajaría en un lugar como ese.

-_No digo que sea malo, pero según lo que yo sé de esta época podría conseguirse un esposo rico con todo lo linda que es... A diferencia de mí, claro _–

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó la chica con un dejo de curiosidad.

-Has dicho que tenías hambre. Es comida, si quieres... –contestó la mujer con una sonrisa cordial.

-Es usted muy amable, de verdad, pero no tengo con que pagarle... –la mujer volvió a interrumpirle. Eso de las interrupciones estaba empezando a fastidiarle.

-_Hasta aquí llegó mi buen humor. Había durado mucho, pero fue bueno mientras duró... _–

-No te preocupes, ya encontraremos la forma de que lo hagas... –dijo la mujer tranquilamente, notando que la chica palideció. Sofocó la risa.

-De una forma buena y normal. No te haré daño –la chica dejó salir todo el aire que sus pulmones habían estado conteniendo y la mujer rió suavemente.

-¿Y qué se yo que es para usted bueno y normal? –preguntó la chica punzante. No había sido su intención, su instinto de supervivencia había hablado por ella.

-Bueno, rectifico. Me pagarás de manera que ambas quedemos contentas con los resultados ¿ahora sí? –inquirió la mujer con una cálida sonrisa.

La muchacha asintió apenada mientras se reprendía mentalmente por haber sido tan desagradable con la única persona que había querido ayudarla. La mujer colocó la bandeja en una mesa cercana a ambas y se sentó, indicándole a la chica que hiciera lo mismo. Ella lo hizo sin chistar y comenzó a comer. Al terminar miró a la mujer con agradecimiento y ésta sonrió nuevamente.

-Y bien, ¿puedo preguntar como te llamas? –dudó la señora mirando fijamente a la chica.

-Ya lo ha hecho –respondió la joven regalándole a la mujer un pequeña sonrisa. Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, muchos en esa época habían querido follársela en cualquier lado, pero nadie en aquel jodido mundo le había preguntado su nombre ni una vez. Se alegró reflejándose totalmente en su sonrisa, ahora de oreja a oreja.

-Mi nombre es Sofía Montero –

-¿Y que te trae a Tortuga? –preguntó la mujer con curiosidad.

-No lo sé... –respondió Sofía con sinceridad. Y todos los problemas de los que había jurado no preocuparse se cernieron sobre ella como una sombra gris y pesada. La mujer se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud en la chica y la preocupación adornó su bello rostro.

-¿Estás bien? –cuestionó la dama, levantándose y acercándose a la joven, que luchaba por reprimir la nostalgia.

Su mirada se encontró con la de la pelirroja por unos instantes y antes de que pudiera hacer algo la castaña se abalanzó sobre ella. Ésta la tomó en brazos sintiendo como la chica la apretujaba contra si, seguramente en busca de un poco de consuelo, cosa de que le daba acariciando maternalmente sus largos cabellos. Decidió no hacer ningún comentario antes de que la joven lo hiciera.

Sofía no lloraba, no recordaba hace cuanto no lo hacía pero no le importaba. Sentía que aquel abrazo le despejaba de todo, se sentía cómoda. Simplemente se desahogaba en silencio. Esa mujer le recordaba a su madre, a quien no había visto ya en un buen tiempo y eso le ponía triste. La extrañaba pero por primera vez, en aquella extraña tierra no se sintió sola.

Se separó lentamente jugueteando con una sonrisa en su boca.

-Muchas gracias... –

-Puedes llamarme Maggie –dijo la mujer también sonriendo.

-En ese caso supongo que quieres una explicación, ¿verdad Maggie? –vaciló la chica, resistiéndose al hecho de contarle la verdad.

-Sería conveniente, pero solo si estas dispuesta a dármela –indicó la mujer llamada Maggie, y algo en sus ojos hizo que la muchacha se decidiera a contarle lo que le aquejaba. Aunque después la tachara de "loca" y la echara del lugar.

Ambas volvieron a sus lugares en la mesa, y la mayor de ellas escuchó con atención todo lo que la otra le relató. Sus expresiones pasaban de diversión a preocupación, de sorpresa a enfado mientras la muchacha contaba desde su discusión con su madre, pasando por la extraña aparición en otra playa que no fuera la de a un lado de su casa, la persecución del hombre gordo y maloliente que no tenía buenas intenciones, por el encuentro con Alexander Smith y Jack Sparrow, que según la mujer eran piratas famosísimos en ese tiempo, hasta la llegada a la isla pirata Tortuga, ese mismo día.

-Ya veo. Sabía que eras diferente. Tienes cierto aire inusual. Lo he notado cuando te vi de entrada y ahora, ya sé porque es –comentó la mujer con un dejo de felicidad, al parecer le satisfacía descubrir el misterio en torno a la chica. Sofía estaba en un estado de estupefacción, no se había imaginado ni por si acaso que esa sería la respuesta a su "odisea".

-También entiendo porque esos hombres, y estoy segura de que muchos más, han querido "follar" contigo, como dices tú. Aparte, eres una chica bonita y simpática –la castaña se sonrojó. Definitivamente esa mujer le recordaba a su madre.

-_Sí claro, soy tan simpática como un perro rabioso_ –pensó la joven mordaz, y determinó que Maggie no tenía porque saber ese pequeño detalle.

-¿Qué te fumaste? –preguntó Sofía, sin rodeos. Era imposible que una persona normal reaccionara de esa manera.

-¿Disculpa? –receló la mujer indignada.

-Perdona, lo siento, se me ha salido –balbuceó la muchacha-Pero nadie reaccionaría así ante semejante situación, ¿te has escuchado?

-Sí, pequeña, se lo que he dicho y es lo que pienso –dijo Maggie suspirando.

-Eso significa que... ¿Me crees? –inquirió la muchacha con ojos brillantes.

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? –respondió la pelirroja con una dulce sonrisa. Y nuevamente, sin que pudiera hacer nada, Sofía se abalanzó sobre ella dándole un gran abrazo, uno mucho más corto que al anterior.

-Gracias –susurró la chica antes de separarse.

-No hay problema, pequeña –Maggie sonrió.

-Quería hacerte una pregunta... –la mujer asintió dándole a entender que la escuchaba-Me preguntaba si... podría tomar un baño, he estado de barco en barco así que te podrás imaginar todo mi sufrimiento –

Maggie rió con ganas ante la ocurrencia de la chica.

-¿Baño? ¿Dé que hablas? –la chica palideció ante estas palabras que calaron profundamente en su cabeza. Resonaron un rato en su mente hasta que decidió ponerles fin.

-Pues eso, Maggie. Un baño, una ducha... ¿no? –agregó viendo que la mujer le miraba con curiosidad. Y echó mano a una perorata sobre el agua, la higiene y el baño.

-Siento decepcionarte pero no –dijo la mujer negando con la cabeza, pero fascinada con todo lo que Sofía le había contado sobre el futuro, uno que parecía impresionante.

-¡¿Y donde demonios cagas entonces?! –chilló fuera de si la castaña. Maggie se sobresaltó.

-En todos los cuartos hay una habitación continua, eso sí, más pequeña que... –empezó a decir la mujer.

-No quiero más información, gracias –se estremeció la chica-¿Alguna tina? ¿Bañera? ¿Una cubeta más grande de lo normal, donde yo quepa? Un barril, por último... –bufó la chica cabreada. Como era posible que aquella época no se pudiera dar una ducha decente. No se lo merecía. _¿Estás segura?_, preguntó una voz en su cabeza. _¡Claro que estoy segura! NADIE, repito, NADIE en este mundo se merece no poder bañarse_, contraatacó Sofía a su conciencia. _Eso es cierto, pero a Maggie parece irle bien_, analizó su voz interior. _Pues a mí no, y punto final._

-Tengo algo que puede servirte, según lo que me has contado... ¿Lo quieres? –preguntó Maggie con aquella sonrisa tranquilizadora, que por cierto se le daba muy bien. La castaña la observó largamente, la mujer no se merecía como ella la había tratado.

-Sí, muchas gracias. Lo digo en serio –dijo la muchacha con firmeza. La mujer le respondió con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer detrás de la barra.

-Sube la escalera y atraviesa el pasillo, al final encontrarás mi habitación. Ahí estarás a salvo, todas las chicas saben que es mía y no se atreverían ni a entrar, menos con alguien –declaró la pelirroja, regresando con un recipiente grande de metal y profundo. Sofía dio un bote, no se esperaba que regresara tan pronto. Hizo memoria de lo que le habían dicho, y echó a andar hacia la escalera con la bañera improvisada en los brazos.

Subió la escalera y al final de ella se topó fugazmente con una muchacha rubia más joven que ella, por unos cuantos años. Iba en dirección contraria, al llegar a su lado la miró con envidia para después bajar las escaleras. _¿Esta cría cree que estoy aquí para robarle la clientela? Estará chiflada la pobre_, pensó la chica mientras avanzaba a través del pasillo, uno lleno de muchas puertas cerradas, y el cual de un momento a otro se acabó. No pudo distinguir una puerta de otra y entonces entró en una de las piezas al final del corredor, en la equivocada pero eso ella no lo sabía.

Era una estancia espaciosa y con un toque de elegancia, pasara lo que pasara allí dentro. Una cama matrimonial con dosel rodeada de cortinas añejas de un marrón claro y amarillento, ahora corridas, yacía casi al centro. A un lado de la cama había una pequeña mesita de noche y al otro una ventana con una fina capa de polvo, por donde se filtraba la luz del atardecer. Y a su derecha un estante con libros viejos, desgastados por el tiempo, y una mesa con dos sillas.

Atravesó la alcoba a grandes zancadas y entró por la puerta abierta al otro lado. Podía aguantar el olor, no era tan nauseabundo. Era una pieza mas bien pequeña. Tenía una ventana en el mugriento muro del al frente y al lado un espejo en el cual solo podía verse la cara, aunque le faltara un pedazo de punta y estuviera casi lleno de polvo. Y a su derecha había un hoyo en el piso. De inmediato supo para que servía, no pudiendo evitar una mueca de repugnancia.

-He olido cosas peores –murmuró colocando su gran tina improvisada en los sucios azulejos del piso. Y se quedo mirando el hoyo porque de ahí provenía el olor.

-¡Jo! No tengo lo fundamental, agua... ¿Dios, soy tonta o me hago? –preguntó mirando al techo-No me respondas...

Salió de lo que en aquella época era un baño, y cuando estaba apunto de salir de la otra habitación la puerta se abrió. Si no tuviera los reflejos que tenía, la puerta le abría llegado de pleno en la cara. La muchacha, la que había visto antes en la escalera, se asomó por ella.

-Maggie está calentando agua para ti, no debe de tardar –dijo la chica aborrecida, pero sus labios carnosos dibujaban una sonrisa burlesca, como si intentara no reírse. Sofía no sabía que hacer, si agradecerle o pegarle para que tuviera una buena razón para reírse, pues sospechaba que aquella cría se reía de ella.

-También pide que después de... hacer lo que vas a hacer, te pongas esto. Es la forma en que le pagarás lo que le debes –le arrojó de mala gana lo que parecía de un vestido, y se marchó cerrando de un portazo.

-¡Gracias! –le gritó airada la chica mientras observaba el vestido. Era un vestido raído de manga tres cuartos con vuelos alrededor y gran escote, color gris con un tono azulado y ciertos detalles en azul y dorado.

-Bueno, si me preguntaran que me gusta de esta época definitivamente serían los vestidos, aunque yo misma no sea fan de ellos –opinó dejándolo sobre la cama.

No pasó mucho tiempo en que unas muchachas le trajeran un balde de un tamaño considerable, desbordante de agua hirviendo. Estas chicas, que habrían podido pasar por sus hermanas menores, parecían sofocar la risa que les iluminaba la cara. Es como si hubiesen querido echarle la olla encima, con el agua caliente incluida. Sin embargo, lo único que hicieron fue echar el agua en el recipiente en la pequeña habitación contigua antes de salir por la puerta.

-_¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué?_ –quiso gritarles Sofía una vez que hubieron dejado el cuarto.

Se desvistió lentamente tirando la ropa por cualquier parte, no por algo su madre siempre le regañaba diciéndole que era desordenada. Tenía una técnica, la que consistía en asentir dijera lo que dijera, eso sí, había que estar atenta a cualquier orden irregular como tirarse de un puente o algo por el estilo, y recoger lo que había tirado por ahí sin chistar. Casi siempre la ponía de buen humor y no discutían. Aunque a veces se cansara, no hiciera nada y su madre se enojara. La extrañaba.

Se introdujo en la improvisada bañera exhalando un suspiro de pura satisfacción, gracias al roce del agua tibia contra su piel. No le importaba que los brazos y pies sobresalieran de la tina porque aquel baño era demasiado placentero. Se relajó un rato antes de terminar de bañarse y vestirse, con el lindo vestido que le había regalado la singular dueña de aquel burdel.

-¿Se puede saber cómo entran estas pobres mujeres en esta cosa? –dudó ella entre asustada y enfadada, observando el vestido. El machismo en aquella época era indiscutible.

Después de mínimo una media hora pudo colocarse el corsé, con mucho esfuerzo y todo lo demás igualmente. Se sentó en la cama, que disparó una extensa nube de polvo y luego de sobrevivir a ese intento de intoxicación, comenzó a peinarse la larga cabellera con las manos, observando con especial atención la habitación.

Salió de su sosiego al escuchar cierto alboroto. Se levantó y al llegar a la puerta de la alcoba la abrió, detrás de la cual se escuchaban ruiditos agudos y roncos por doquier. Y no estaba preparada para ver lo que vio. Muchas parejas, literalmente de jóvenes hermosas y viejos borrachos, caminaban por el pasillo hasta perderse detrás de una de las tantas puertas de ese piso de la casa, en plan sospechosamente amoroso. Y en una de esas, un par de personas se acercó a la estancia en la que ella estaba.

-¡¿Qué haces tu aquí?! –exclamó ella sorprendida, aunque después de pensarlo por un momento consideró que su pregunta era ridícula, una vez que la persona llegó al umbral.

-Por supuesto que he estado en Bruselas, querida, y he de decir que... –decía esa persona antes de mirar a la chica dentro de la habitación, la cual reconoció rápidamente.

-Bueno Jacky, ella es la chica que Maggie os tiene preparada, eso si, debéis pagarle después –dijo la chica de labios carnosos y sonrisa burlona, que Sofía se había encontrado en la tarde bajando la escalera.

Al escuchar esto, a la chica de ojos miel se le había ido el alma a los pies. Toda aquella amabilidad de parte de la llamada Maggie había sido solo una fachada para venderla después como un buen pedazo de carne. Se sintió estúpida. La rabia nacía en su pecho como un calorcito, que comenzaba a propagarse por todo su cuerpo hasta los rincones más inéditos de su ser. Apretó las manos, al punto de sentir como sus uñas se enterraban en su carne, hiriéndola más de lo que ya estaba.

La joven rubia le dio un empujoncito a Sparrow que trastabilló entrando a la habitación. Sofía se apartó para ver como la chica cerraba la puerta. El aludido se enderezó y la miró de arriba a abajo.

-Con que aquí vivís –comentó Jack echándole una ojeada a la habitación.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamó Sofía colorada de toda la ira que sentía.

-No debéis avergonzaros –aclaró el pirata sonriendo de lado, arrogante.

-Eso quisieras –dijo la chica alzando el mentón y mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-Puedo deciros que quiero, pero también puedo mostraros –avanzó hacia ella peligrosamente, con ese afeminado andar de él.

-¡No te me acerques, pervertido! –chilló ella mientras retrocedía involuntariamente.

-He de deciros que esa vestimenta, os queda mucho mejor que la anterior –observó el hombre complacido de lo que veía. La muchacha era preciosa, mucho más que la mayoría de las que se encontraban en aquel putero, por más que lo negara, pero ese carácter de los mil demonios no le ayudaba en nada.

-¡Para lo me que importa si te gusta o no! Además, no eres mi tipo –agregó una vez que el hombre estuviera a escasos metros de ella.

-Oh, querida, eso ya lo veremos –dijo antes de atraer a la chica hacia él, ciñendo sus manos a la cintura de ella. Y cosa extraña, que calzaban perfectamente. _Como las de todas las demás_, pensaba Jack acercando su rostro al de la muchacha.

-Vaya, así que el gran capitán Jack Sparrow se ha fijado es una chiquilla que ni siquiera llena sus expectativas... –alcanzó a decir la chica con cierto resentimiento, porque él mismo le interrumpió con un susurro en su oído.

-Tenéis suerte entonces, ¿no lo creéis así? –susurró con un tono suave, seductor. Pero la chica se resistía a caer en ese jueguito.

-¿Oh, debería? Creo que por primera vez en tu vida te has equivocado, pues no me mueves ni un pelo –Jack rió lentamente, cosa que le extrañó a Sofía.

-Entonces, esto no debería haceros nada... –aseguró el hombre al tiempo que acariciaba su espalda sin que ella pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo. La chica sintió como una descarga eléctrica que le hacía desfallecer. Sus brazos rodearon el cuello del pirata, como por auto-reflejo, para abstenerse de caer. Por suerte, Sparrow la sostenía fuertemente entre sus brazos mientras que su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

-Pero ha hecho algo, significa que no estaba tan equivocado como decías, querida –dijo arrogante, esperando verla humillada. A cambio la encontró más orgullosa que nunca.

-¿No sabes que la gente puede mentir? Nosotras las mujeres, en especial, somos expertas en ese arte. Pensé que con tu "experiencia" lo sabrías, querido... –le sacó la lengua, burlona, antes de despegarse sin esfuerzo del descolocado de Jack Sparrow. Se apoyó en la mesa, en un gesto insinuante mientras sus labios delinearon una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Con mi experiencia sé, querida, que a las mujeres no hay que entenderlas, cosa que incluso para mí sería difícil, mas no imposible –manifestó Jack con un dejo de presunción, saliendo de su desconcierto.

-Sinceramente Jack Sparrow, te has ganado el premio a la segunda persona más arrogante que conozco –señaló Sofía acercándose al pirata.

-¿Y quien es la primera? –inquirió el hombre dejando entrever en su tono de voz la más pura curiosidad, de saber quien era, y aparte, el más puro rencor por quien le arrebataba el honor.

-Yo –le susurró la chica al oído.

Jack no sabía como interpretar su tono. Era insinuante pero a la vez no, lo atraía y a la vez pretendía alejarlo. Estaba aventurándose en un juego, en el cual no lo dejaban mandar, y eso le hacía querer imponerse. Restó las distancias tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola. Sentía que por lo menos así, mantenía el control de la situación.

-Ahora sabremos quien es el mejor, de verdad –dijo el hombre desafiante.

Y el gran capitán Jack Sparrow le besó.

Sí, le besó.

Sus labios la embriagaron en una sensación placentera porque, quisiera aceptarlo o no, Sparrow sí sabía besar, sin embargo, sólo al rozarlos sintió un cosquilleo en los suyos, y se separó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tímida. Aun cuando Jack no le dejara alejarse del todo, pues sus brazos alrededor de su cintura la mantenían cerca de él.

Podía sentir su fragante respiración sobre su boca pero, sin previo aviso, la realidad cayó sobre ella como un balde de agua fría.

Estaba ebrio.

-Estás ebrio –musitó la chica lentamente, intentando comprender el significado de sus propias palabras porque la respiración de Jack parecía querer inundarla, para que ignorara ese pequeño pormenor.

Por suerte, Sofía ganó la confrontación. No abrió los ojos porque temía que si lo hacía, o se echaría a llorar o le daría la cachetada de su vida, e incluso podría ignorar el que estuviese ebrio, pese a que no era lo más probable. Se acercó a Jack y él pensó que iba a por más, haciendo exactamente lo mismo; eso era lo que ella quería, pues había bajado la guardia. Fue así entonces como de un empujón le apartó para darse media vuelta, y largarse a correr fuera de ahí.

-¿Quién podría tomarme en cuenta? Nadie, sólo un ebrio arrogante... y es porque ha bebido... –farfulló la muchacha entre la indignación y la decepción.

Esquivaba manchas que amenazaban con ser personas y ni cuenta se dio, cuando ya bajaba una escalera.

Alguien sorpresivamente la tomó del antebrazo, frustrando su escape. Al identificar una melena rojiza entre todo el jaleo que había en la planta inferior, una ira contenida reapareció por completo, corriendo a través de sus venas por todo su cuerpo. Habría sido capaz de tirársele encima, pero se contuvo con el poco esfuerzo, y dignidad que le quedaba.

-Vuelve a tocarme, y será lo último que hagas en tu cochina vida -espetó arrastrando las palabras, cada una cargada de profundo rencor.

La mano de la mujer que sostenía su muñeca delicadamente la soltó, como si su piel le quemara. Sofía sonrió de lado arrogante, y la mujer pudo notar un huracán llevándose a cabo dentro de la chica.

-Aparte de mentirosa, cobarde; Vamos por muy mal camino, _**Maggie**_ -dijo ella poniendo énfasis en el nombre de la pelirroja con rencor.

La mujer estaba tan sorprendida como confundida que solo observó como la chica se marchaba, sin detenerla. Y cuando decidió hacer algo, ella había ya desaparecido entre el bullicio y los hombres y mujeres que su local atendía. Una jovencita se acercó a ella, pues la necesitaban en la barra, así reprimió el deseo de ir a buscar a la muchacha y se marchó en otra dirección.

Sofía se movía entre la gente con cierta dificultad, todo debido al vestido y a la gran cantidad de gente en aquel negocio. Toda aquella multitud se dividía en dos grupos: hombres sobrepasados en años y jóvenes que no sobrepasaban los veinticinco años de edad. En su época existían también ese tipo de relaciones, pero con mucha menos frecuencia, o por lo menos ella había visto unas cuatro o cinco parejas compuestas de esta forma hasta ahora, y era por eso que le resultaba tan desagradable la gran cantidad de ellas, por no incluir las arcadas que de momento iban y venían.

Mientras avanzaba en busca de la puerta, se le acercaban hombres que ella intentaba rechazar, aun cuando iban en aumento. La chica no estaba de humor y casi se podía ver el humo saliendo de su cabeza. Un pirata mayor, flaco y desgarbado se acercó sin intuir el peligro inminente y la chica se hartó. Su mano formó el puño que se estampó contra la mejilla del hombre y en cuanto lo hizo, el coraje, dolor y pena que sentía la abandonaron; había sido como quitarse un gran peso de encima.

-Esto es lo que debí haber hecho apenas llegué a este mundo –murmuró alejándose mientras una joven atendía al hombre tirado en el piso con mimos.

Sofía se alegró cuando divisó la puerta y aun más cuando salió. El aire caliente le acarició el rostro, era de noche y el cielo oscuro estaba salpicado de brillantes estrellas. Ninguna nube rondaba por el firmamento y la luna se distinguía en la inmensa oscuridad como una gran mancha blanca.

Y de pronto, sintió un dolor punzante en la parte de atrás de la cabeza y, después, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno, lamento no aparecerme hace un tiempo por aquí. He estado ocupadísima y han pasado muchas cosas, incluso pensé en dejar la historia pero mi mami me alentó en varias cosas así que este capítulo va dedicado a ella, también va como regalo del día de las madres, no pudiendo haberle dado lo que se merecía. (Y para cualquiera que sea madre) Algo atrasado xD pero espero que le guste.

Una buena noticia es que el borrador del próximo capítulo ya esta hecho, sólo me falta traspasarlo al word y listo. Eso no debería tomar muchos días, pero como una autora como yo... quien sabe xD

¡Gracias a todos los que leen este fic y a los que dejan sus reviews!

Esperando que les guste me despido hasta un próximo capítulo. ¡Bye!


End file.
